Warrior Miko
by Kikiome
Summary: Kai Takashi must remember her past. What happens when the reality she thought she lived in, came crashing down on her? Finding out who she really is, will whe choose to save the one person she has always loved or turn away forever.
1. Meeting her childhood dream

**A/N-I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the manga. *Sniffle* If I did though, it would be totally sweet. Any other characters are mine. First Chapter Revised.**

* * *

**Chapter ~1~**

"Why can't I concentrate?" I asked myself out loud for the 10th time that day. Reading the last paragraph in the file again; I tried to concentrate.

"Why does everything have to revolve around him?" I asked out loud and the silence mocked me.

I slammed the file closed and moved it to the side. Opening another case file, I tried to finish my work to no avail. I heaved a sigh and slammed that file shut too.

My high and mighty ex-husband decided to tell me this morning that he could not watch our kids today. He said he had things to do.

"Yeah and it probably did not involve business," I muttered to myself.

My friend Ami said she had seen him with a woman for the past 4 months. Seeing as the divorce has only been finalized for a little two months, this had really pissed me off. Did I really expect that he would change just for me?

"Shows how much I know," I said to myself.

Once the divorce was finalized I took my kids and I walked away. The court, although I do not know why, gave us joint custody. This means I had them most of the time because my ex-husband was a playboy. I don't mind, really I don't; I loved my kids with all my heart but the fact that their father was not taking responsibility got on my nerves. Today, like any other day, he couldn't watch them. After dropping them off at the baby sitter's, who I used more often than I liked, I headed into work.

My Job is to review the all case files for the firm, in other words, I'm a Paralegal. I work at a pretty known law firm in the downtown Tokyo called Nagashima and Hiroshi. Our firm handles all kinds of cases, from divorce cases to corporate cases. I was privileged enough to get a job here because my mother knows my boss.

My grandfather never approved because he wants me to work at the family shrine. I remember the day I got the job, Grandfather had complained as always.

"_Kai you shouldn't be working, your place is here at the shrine," grandfather said._

_I only smiled._

"_We will take care of you; I can teach your children of the priesthood, they could stay here sell trinkets at the shop," he argued._

_I groaned, "Jii-chan I do not want my children working in those shops, the trinkets are fake anyway."_

"_Kai, what do you know of such things? Your never here anymore you should know the shrine holds much power," He said in disbelief._

"_Jii-chan can you drop it, I am going to get a job or I am going to go crazy in this place," I said._

After my last statement, grandfather had walked away mumbling something about respect for elders and the practice of Shinto. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

A loud knock pulled me from my memories "Come in," I said looking up when Hitomi popped her head in.

"Hey got a minute? "she asked.

"Yeah got all the time in the world," I said sarcastically closing my case file.

"The boss gave me some case files and said he needs you to look over them later," she said apologetically.

"Alright, hand them over," I said holding out my hand.

"I really am sorry about this Kai," She said placing the files in my hands. There were three all together.

"No it's ok, I am used to it by now," I told her. She just smiled and shut the door.

_When was I going to get to work on a_ _real case? _I thought to myself_._ I couldn't complain at least I had a job and was able to support my children. I opened the file on top and read the first page; this case involved an employer and employee. The employee was suing his employer because he was supposedly overworked without enough pay. I closed that case file and opened another; this case was about fraud within a company. I sighed and closed this case file as well. I opened the next case, which was a divorce case, piquing my interest I started to read.

_A one Mr. Inu Yasha is divorcing his wife of 10 years due to misunderstanding between them. Mr. Yasha states that his wife stole money and he would like it back. Mrs. Yasha does not know what her husband is talking about, she states it was her hard work that earned her that money and has no intention of repaying him back._

I couldn't help but giggle at the name; it was similar to the manga I used to read as a kid and the Anime I used to watch on TV. I remember watching every episode until they finally cancelled it.

"Wonder if his wife's name is Kikyo?" I joked.

By the look of the case file no one had wanted to take the case. A plan was formulating in my mind. I got up and walked out to the hall, I had made a decision that I was probably going to regret but this case interested me. I walked to the end of the hall where Mr. Nagashima's office was located and opened the door. Walking in I glanced at Hitomi and she gave me a strange look.

"Can I see Mr. Nagashima?" I asked.

"Yes, he is in his office, let me buzz you in," she said picking up the phone.

While Hitomi announced me, I walked over to the windows and stared out over Tokyo. This was such a beautiful place to live. I will always belong in Tokyo because it is my home. My Ex-husband, who was from the America, said he rather go home but I will always stay here. On our honey moon we went to visit his family and I didn't care for it. It was nothing like home and people did not accept me. They felt I was taking their son away from them. They probably even blame me for the divorce, I guess it happens, you can not please everyone.

"All right Kai you may go in now, "said Hitomi.

"Thank you," I said turning away from the window.

I walked into the spacious office rehearsing in my head what I was going to say. I looked over at my boss sitting behind his mahogany desk bent over a file. His slicked back black hair showed distinguished looking white streaks by both of his temples. He wore a black Armani suit that made him look somehow more powerful than he already was. Without looking up he spoke to me, "State your purpose Miss. Takashi."

"Well Mr. Nagashima, I was looking over the files that you wanted me to put away and I noticed that no one has taken Mr. Yasha's case yet," I explained.

"Yes, what does it matter to you," he said still not looking at me.

"I was wondering if I could have the case?" I asked, fidgeting with my shirt.

He looked up at me, studying me for a moment before saying, "And what makes you qualified to take this case?"

"Well, I um… well I have never worked on a divorce case besides my own but I am sure that I could finish this case in favor of Mr. Yasha," I said hoping he would give me the case.

"You do not have enough experience for this case Miss. Takashi, why would I give it to you?" he asked.

"Because I will work really hard on the case and I promise that I will do my best," I said defending myself, "besides no one else wants the case."

"And do you know why that is?" he asked raising his eyebrows and folding his hands together.

"Well no I…," Mr. Nagashima spoke up, interrupting me.

"It is because the couple is hard to work with, there is no proof, and the judge can not force Mrs. Yasha to sign the papers," he said looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Oh," I said sounding defeated.

"Look Miss. Takashi you may have the case, but if you can not get anywhere with it in two months I want you to forget about it ok, "he said. I almost couldn't contain my excitement.

"Oh thank you, I will not let you down," I said walking to the door.

As I opened it I heard Mr. Nagashima say, "That does not mean you can forget your other duties in this firm Miss. Takashi."

"I understand Mr. Nagashima," I said walking out and back to my office. I sat down behind my desk.

"Ok first thing is first, I need to call Mr. Yasha and make an appointment," I told myself out loud. I searched the file until I found the number I was looking for, dialing it I waited for an answer. A female voice answered the phone.

"The Yasha residence," said the voice.

"Um... yes this is Miss Takashi with Nagashima and Hiroshi, and I was wondering if I could speak with a Mr. Inu Yasha," I asked as my heart fluttered in my chest.

"One second please," the voice said and then I heard a click as if it were switching to another phone.

A second later a male voice answered the phone, "This is Mr. Yasha how may I help you," he said almost as if in a hurry.

I couldn't speak, that voice, it sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it. It was definitely unique; harsh yet soft, uncaring yet caring, and oh so sexy.

"Umm… Hello," he said, "Are you there?"

"Oh... Yes, I am sorry to bother you but this is Miss Takashi with Nagashima and Hiroshi and I have taken your divorce case. I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you to discuss the case," I said a little nervous.

"Yes, is later on today ok, I would like to get this divorce finalized and over with," he said almost impatiently

"Well I…," Mr. Yasha didn't let me finish before he interrupted me.

"Ok it's settled then, I'll be there at 5:00," he stated.

"Well actually…," The phone was dead before I couldn't even finish my sentence. The nerve of that man telling me what to do; he must be used to getting his way. It obviously did not dawn on him that our office closes at three. I would have to ask Mr. Nagashima if it was ok to stay over. I realized I would have to set some ground rules and boundaries with Mr. Yasha when I did see him. _I think I bit off more than I can chew with this case_, I thought to myself. I called Mr. Nagashima's office to confirm that it was ok to stay over. He told me it was alright as long I completed my work. I hung up the phone and got to work as quickly as possible.

* * *

I glanced at the clock as I finished the last of my work. It was 5:15 and Mr. Yasha was still not here. I got up and walked out to the quiet hall to look around. After work hours, when every one went home for the day, the office seemed so eerie; it was way too quiet and dark for my tastes. I was about to walk back into my office when I heard a knock on the door that made me jump. I walked over to the door and was shocked when I saw who was standing on the other side. The man looked no older than 25 but he had long white silvery hair that reached the bottom of his back. It glistened in the sun as he stood there staring at me with his golden eyes. He was dressed in a red T-shirt and casual jeans that fit his body to perfection. I couldn't do anything but stare and after a moment Mr. Yasha cleared his throat.

"Sorry I am late, traffic held me up," he said smiling.

I couldn't reply I could only stare at him. Ok this was really weird his similarities to the Inuyasha in the manga were astounding.

_Ok let's see_ I thought to myself, making a mental list of the similarities.

_Long white silvery hair- check, _

_Golden eyes-check, _

_Strong lean muscled body-check, _

_Red garments-check,_

_Beautiful smile; ok that wasn't in the manga but I thought I would add it to my mental list anyway,-check, _

_Fluffy ears- no and for some reason that disappointed me, _

_Fangs- no, _

_Really sweet sword-, no and again for some reason disappointment hit me. _

_Wow it is almost as if my childhood dreams came true minus a few things but…wow._

I was half tempted to reach out and pat his head for some reason.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me Miss Takashi?" he asked; which brought me crashing out of my thoughts.

"Um… no I just um… am glad you're here is all," I said trying to make an excuse for my rude behavior.

"Glad Miss Takashi?" he asked, his smile growing wider. For some reason this pissed me off, was he making fun of me?

"Yes glad, I was ready to leave because you had not shown up yet, so yes I am glad you are finally here," I said emphasizing finally.

"Well Miss Takashi, since I am here I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your precious time just standing here," He said defensively.

"Come in and follow me," I said stepping aside to let him in. After he was through the door, I closed it and walked toward my office.

"So let me guess," he said out of the blue, "no one else would take the case?" he asked.

_I don't know how to reply to that, should I tell him the truth? How would that effect the firm_, I asked myself silently. "Well, no, that's not it, I…Um…asked to take the case," I said.

"Yes but that's not what I am asking," he said, "You just seem really young to be handling a case like this."

I turned around facing him, "What are you trying to say Mr. Yasha," I said seething, "That I am not qualified enough for the job?"

What is it with men and thinking women are not capable of anything but bearing children and cleaning house? On my mental list of similarities between Inyasha and well Inu Yasha I wrote down _pisses me off-CHECK!!!_

"I just figured with all the money I am throwing at your firm they could at least have given me someone with a little more experience,_" _he said rolling his eyes.

"Look Mr. Yasha I am doing you a favor ok, not only will you get your divorce, you will also get your money back," I said swirling back around and stepping into my office. I sat myself down in the chair a little harder than I should have but this man was driving me insane already.

"Keh, whatever, I'll believe it when I see it," he said walking over to the windows.

"Ok, let me get a few things straight with you," I said reining in my anger, "First, do not refer to me in any way as unfit for this job. Second, I like to get things done in a timely manner, so please be here on time. Third, I do not jump when you tell me too."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked turning around to face me.

"You know what I mean, you scheduled a meeting at 5:00 and as you can see our offices are closed, therefore I will set up the meeting times Mr. Yasha not you." I said opening his file.

"Fine Miss Takashi," he said walking over taking a seat.

"Your file says that you want a divorce and that you want the money back that you feel Mrs. Yasha stole," I stated reading from the file.

"That is correct, I had savings in an account that she spent, and I want them back," he said too quickly.

"Alright and what did she spend it on?" I asked looking up at him suspiciously.

"Some project of hers, I do not know exactly what," he replied.

"Oh… ok, can you give me any other information?" I asked grabbing my pen to write any information down he gave me.

"Well actually, no Kikyo and I have not spoken in a long time," he said a little annoyed.

At the mention of his wife's name my mouth dropped. _Kikyo, seriously, this is unbelievable. No way was this really happening, I must have fallen asleep at my desk or something_, I thought to myself. I pinched my arm _nope not dreaming. _

"Ok, your wife's name is Kikyo?" I asked trying to hold the laughter in so I would not offend him.

"Well, that's what I call her," he said.

At this I could not contain my laughter anymore. I busted up laughing, I was laughing so hard tears were coming from my eyes and my sides started to hurt.

"Miss Takashi, I do not see what is so funny about the nickname I gave my wife," he said raising his eyebrow and giving me a look that said he thought I was crazy.

I looked up at his face and started laughing harder, if that was even possible.

"Miss Takashi if you think this is so funny maybe I should leave," he said standing up.

My laughter started to dissipate. "No…heh….wait…please," I said, "I am sorry, I was just thinking of something in my past is all."

"Do you care to tell me what it is?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Well actually…um…it is too embarrassing," I replied trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. No way was I going to tell him what I was thinking.

"Well if you are done can we please move on with the meeting, I would like to get divorced as soon as possible. I feel like my wife is trying to kill me," he said glancing out the window.

I looked at him all laughter gone from my face, "Literally?" I asked

"No not literally, financially yes, but not literally, "he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well then, ok…I know what it is like to want to get a divorce," I said sympathizing with him.

"You have been married before?" he asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes, why so surprised, you didn't think a plain Jane like me could get a husband," I said defensively.

"No, its not that, you're just young is all," he replied as if he already knew.

"I will have you know I am 25 thank you very much," I said. _Did he know something about me _I thought?

"Oh, well you don't look it," he said covering up my suspicion.

"Thank you, how old are you?" I asked a little curious.

"Um… 30," He said. _Why did he hesitate? Who hesitates on their age?_

"Really, I thought you would be younger." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Looking at his expression I realized Mr. Yasha did not appreciate sarcasm. His body stiffened a little and his eyes turned a little cold, no longer having any trace of laughter in them.

"Look I have places to go so can we finish this please" he said looking at his watch. I looked at the clock it was already 6:00, I would have to be picking up my children soon.

"We are done here I guess, I'll call you tomorrow so we can set up another meeting to discuss your case more," I said closing the file and standing up.

"Fine," he said getting up, "what will you be doing till then" he asked straitening his shirt.

"Well I am going to take the file home and read over it again then I will try to look up any information I can find on your wife" I said as if it was a task I performed everyday.

"Ok," he said turning to the door. He stopped for a second as if he wanted to say something but instead continued on. _Odd, _I thought to myself_, very odd._

I gave a sigh in relief _that had to be the most agonizing meeting I have ever had_. It wasn't just the similarities between Mr. Yasha and my favorite manga as a child; the man just got under my skin. _Not looking forward to our next meeting, _I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the file into it, then slung it over my shoulder and walked out making sure I locked the front door as I left.

* * *

**A/N-Ok so this is my first chapter and my first writing with Inuyasha. I hoped you liked it because I loved writing it.**


	2. The seed is planted

**A/N-I do not own any inuyasha,........ but I wish I did**

* * *

**~2~**

_It was dark and cold and the only sound I heard was the beating of my heart as it pounded in my ears. I was running for my life from a youkai. I kept glancing back to see how close it was, just a little longer and I would be back at the village. Hopefully my friends are up ahead to protect me. I could not believe I left my bow and arrows back at the hut again. If stupid Inuyasha wouldn't have made me mad, I wouldn't be in this situation. It's just like him to be more worried about Kikyo, running off as soon as he heard she was close. Sometimes I feel I should just give up on him and go back home. "Almost there, almost there, almost there" I told myself. Out of my peripherals I saw a streak of white. No later than that I was knocked back off my feet, and the youkai was breathing in my face._

"_Kikyo, out from hiding so soon?" asked a deep male voice from with in the baboon hide. "This will surely cause you your death, which I have been waiting a very long time for."_

"_I am not Kikyo," I said struggling beneath him._

"_Heh…heh…heh, your clothes are different but you are still the young woman I remember," he said his body leaning into mine._

"_I…am…not…Kikyo," I ground out between my teeth. The baboon youkai rose off of me to take a better look._

"_Indeed you are not, yet you carry the Shikon no Tama around your neck," he replied his voice dripping with curiosity._

"_This was a gift from my grandfather," I replied wrapping my hand around the jewel._

_In the distance I could see Sango and Miroku running towards us. I wasn't the only one who noticed and the baboon youkai turned around._

"_Ahh, if isn't the Houshi and the Taijiya, I have been looking forward to the time I would see you again," he said spitting the words out in disgust._

_"__HIRAIKOTSU," __yelled Sango as she threw her weapon. It sliced the baboon youkai's head off and all that was left was a wooden doll with a piece of hair wrapped around it._

_Miroku walked up and bent down to pick it up, "Another puppet," he said and threw it on the ground to smash it with the end of his staff._

_"Thank you guys," I said as they helped pull me from the damp ground._

_"No problem, I just wish next time you would not forget your bow and arrows," Sango said._

_"Yeah well, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't have forgotten," I replied walking back toward the village._

_"Well can you hardly blame him for going to her?" Miroku asked. "According to the rumors; she was half dead when the neighboring village found her."_

_"Miroku!" Sango yelled_

_"No, he is right, I just can't keep expecting him to change," I said my face falling into a frown. _

_"You should not have to put up with this; he is supposed to protect you," said Sango putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was then that Inuyasha walked out of the tree line. His katana strapped to his side, white silvery hair blowing behind him, golden eyes searching back and forth over the area. Just the sight of him broke my heart._

_"Protect her from what?" he asked when he got close to us._

_"Inuyasha, she was attacked tonight by a youkai," said Miroku._

_At the mention of trouble Inuyasha came over to me and inspected me from head to toe, which only brought a blush to my cheeks. "You seem alright, how did this happen?" he asked in that know-it-all voice of his._

_"You're the reason it happened," I screamed mad that one second it seemed he cared and the next he didn't._

_"Me, what did I do?" he asked with and incredulous look on his face._

_"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," I screamed. Inuyasha was repeatedly thrown to the ground face first "I am going home!" I said and stormed off toward the village._

* * *

BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZES…BUZZ

"Not yet please," I told my alarm clock.

BUZZ…BUZZES…BUZZ.

I let out a groan of defeat and swung my feet from the bed. I pushed the off button on my alarm and tried to clear the fog from my head.

"Wow, what a dream," I said to myself running a hand through my sweaty and matted hair. I haven't had those types of dreams since I was a teenager. I thought to myself. It must be because of meeting Mr. Yasha last night that brought them back.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Today was Saturday and I got to spend my time working. I would have to ask Mama if she could watch the children today why I try and find information on Mrs. Yasha. A feeling I couldn't identify, shot through me at the thought of Mr. Yasha and Mrs. Yasha. I didn't know what it was so I ignored it and resumed my shower. It took me 20 minutes to take my shower, so I walked into my room, towel around my hair and one around my middle, to get dressed. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans out of the closet and put them on. Throwing on my shoes, I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. After I was done I was going to walk down stairs when I remembered something from my dream.

_"Indeed you are not Kikyo, yet you wear the Shikon no tama" said my attacker_

_"My grandfather gave it to me" I replied_

I ran to my bedroom and started searching my jewelry box for the necklace my grandfather gave me when I turned fifteen. In the bottom drawer, all the way in the back, my hands wrapped around the thing I was searching for. I pulled it out and stared at it a moment before placing it around my neck. Walking down the stairs I could hear children's laughter coming from the kitchen. I inched my way to the kitchen, being quiet the whole time, so no one would hear me coming.

"Your mother used to dance around, like this," said my little brother holding out his arms and spinning "but she never watched where she was going," he said covering his eyes. "Then she would fall all over," he said flopping himself down comically on the floor.

This brought a roar of laughter from my children. Time to make my presence known, I thought to myself. I walked around the corner and my children stopped laughing when they saw the look on my face. My brother continued his story, not noticing my entrance.

"She was always clumsy like this, never watching what she was doing until it was too late," he said getting to his feet.

"Clumsy?" _I asked._ Shin'ichi spun around smiling as he looked at me.

"Yeah sis, I was just telling the children something's that used to happen when we were kids," he said giving me a hug.

"Well, I was never clumsy," I said releasing him and walking over to the table.

"You were too, and boy did she have a wild imagination, she always talked about a white haired prince coming and taking her away," he said laughing

"Well, I was child what do you expect?" I asked moving toward my children.

"You were a teenager sis, anyway, your mother," he said turning back to the children, "finally grew up and put all things behind her."

"Well, I had a wild imagination as you call it," I said giving both my children a kiss on the head. "Besides don't listen to your uncle kids, he was young himself and probably made up half the things he told you," I said sitting down.

"Did not, I told them the truth," he said laughing and sitting across from me.

"So, how is college going?" I asked taking a bite of food. Shin'ichi had earned a scholarship to collage last year because of his hard work in school, and was now residing in a dorm at the University of Tokyo.

"Well you know how it is, work, work, work," he said pulling his plate towards him. "It is going good though."

"That's really good," I said after swallowing the food in my mouth.

Mama and grandfather joined us then at the table. For the next half hour we did nothing but talk and reminisce about old times. Shin'ichi had everyone in tears from making us laugh so hard. I was fumbling with my necklace and my daughter Kaori asked what it was.

"Well it is a necklace that Jii-Chan gave me for my fifteenth birthday," I said smiling.

"Kai that is not the only thing it is," said grandfather in a scolding voice, "it is an heirloom passed down many generations."

"Yes Jii-chan I know," I replied with a role of my eyes.

"Does it hold a story?" asked Akiko my son excitedly.

"Yes it does Akiko," My grandfather said. "You see the jewel holds great power and will grant whatever wish the holder wants but there is a battle between good and evil inside the jewel; so if the holder is evil, evil wins, if the holder is of good spirit, then good prevails. It is said that long ago our ancestors fought for that jewel in many battles until a warrior miko appeared and told them she would take it to purify it. Many demons attacked her through the years and she decided to seal the jewel from detection and returned it to our ancestors. She advised them to keep in a safe place and tell no one that she returned it. Our ancestors have kept it safe thus far, it is said that the only way to unlock the jewel is if a very powerful miko made the right wish on the jewel." The children were in awe and I could only smile. The story has been passed down from many generations but it was only a story.

"Is that why you gave it to mama, to protect?" Kaori asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," said grandfather.

"Cool," they said in Union.

"So moms like a priestess or something?" asked Akiko

"Well sort of," he said looking away.

"Cool," they said again.

I groaned and shook my head. There was no way was I going to let my kids believe that lie.

"Look children, it is just a story, I am not a priestess and never will be, and this is just a pretty necklace is all," I said showing them. "There is no battle waging on within this jewel, it is just a jewel, and Jii-chan gave it to me because it was my grandmother's necklace and I bugged him all the time for it." I explained earning a harrumph from my grandfather.

After the food and dishes were cleaned up I ran upstairs to get my file from my bag and walked downstairs to sit at the table. I opened the case file and re-read all the information again. Since I was too tired to read the file last night I had promised myself that today I would get it done. I would have to call Mr. Yasha later and set up a meeting so we could discuss what I found, if I found anything.

I read and re-read the information contained in the file until my vision started to blur; still not getting any clues as to how I was going to bring this case to a resolve. The file had absolutely no information on Kikyo, and Mr. Yasha said he has not spoken with her. That left it up to me to try and find anything out. I went into the den and booted up my computer, going to a search engine I typed in Kikyo's name. Nothing popped up at all it was almost as if she did not exist. I searched the web for at least 2 hours before finally giving up and shutting the computer off.

"There has got to be a better way," I told myself. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bag and car keys from the stand and headed back downstairs. I went to the front room where mama, the children and, Shin'ichi were all sitting.

"Mama, can you watched the kids while I go finish up some work?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"No problem sweetheart," she said patting one of the children on the head.

"Thank-you," I said and quickly gave everyone hugs and kisses before heading out the door.

_

* * *

_

It took me no time at all to reach the library but as luck would have it I could not find any information there either. I was at the end of my rope when my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I said to quickly.

"Miss Takashi?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, this is her," I replied curious as to who was on the other line.

"Hello, this is Chiyoko Yasha, Mr. Yasha's wife; he called to say you wanted to speak with me." I couldn't speak. Stupid, stupid, stupid; Of course her real name wasn't Kikyo that was what Mr. Yasha called her.

"Um… yes I would." I replied almost slapping my forehead for how stupid I was.

"Is today alright?" she asked. "I am pretty busy all week so today will be your best time to talk to me," she said.

"Yeah today is fine?" I replied, thankful that she called.

"Alright here is the address…," I quickly wrote down the address and hung up the phone. Making my way back to my car I quickly hopped in.

* * *

Across town a, tall, beautiful, woman, with long black hair hung up the phone.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" her companion asked

"No, and if everything works out as planned things will go back to normal," she said turning around.

"Normal?" her companion asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well as normal as it can be I suppose," she said walking to the other side of the room to look out the window.

Her companion sighed, "I hope she remembers soon."

"She will, if not all is not lost and we will have to tell her ourselves," she said turning back around to face her companion. She placed herself so that she leaned against the frame of the window.

"Well I shall take my leave before she gets here then," her companion said before walking away.

The woman just stood there a moment and watched her companion leave. _I want to return also my friend _she thought to herself. This world had dampened her spirit and it was time to go home.

* * *

I would have to thank Mr. Yasha next time I saw him. When he told me he hadn't talked to his wife in a long time I thought I would have no way of contacting her, especially after my stupid search turned up nothing. Then again if Mr. Yasha would have told me his wife's real name I could have done the research at home instead of traveling all the way across town. On the other hand there wasn't a better way to get information but go to the source itself now was there.

I pulled into the driveway that led to an enormous house. My jaw dropped at what I saw; the house looked at least 3 or 4 stories tall, the front of the house held 12 windows, 4 on each floor, but were divided into groups of two on either side of the door. The house had 6 tall pillars holding the roof up and the porch was huge. Groups of children of all ages were playing in the yard, a yard that seemed to stretch on forever.

Well, if I had to take a guess I would say that the money Mr. Yasha was talking about was well spent. I parked the car in front of the house and climbed out still amazed at the beauty of the land. Several children came up to me to see who I was. They were in the middle of asking all sorts of questions when a figure stepped out of the shadows from the porch.

"All right children go back to play," said a female voice.

The children ran off and resumed what they were doing and I looked over source of the voice to find an elegant lady standing there. My mind tried to comprehend what I was seeing; it was as if I was looking straight into a mirror. Our features were almost identical, but hers seemed more beautiful; her hair was the same color black as mine yet hers was long, straight, and elegant where my hair was fluffier. We both had the same eye color as well but my eyes were more round than hers. She wore a white top and a pair of red pants that seemed to flow around her. I stood there amazed, wondering if she saw the resemblance.

"Sorry about that we do not get many visitors here," she said unaffected.

"It's fine; I have two of my own," I said still trying to figure who this woman was.

"They are great aren't they, sadly I can not have any of my own," she said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry to hear that," I replied. I really was sorry for her. Children are a gift, one that everyone should get.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "It is alright, it has giving me a chance to help others in need. Would you like to come in the house?" she asked turning around.

"Yes, if it is alright with you." I said. It was then I realized who the woman was. It was Mrs. Yasha, how could I not tell before?

"Follow me," she said walking toward the house.

I followed her in silence not exactly sure what to say. Do I come right out and tell her why I am here or wait until she brings it up? I was not sure what to do so I continued to follow in silence. She took us through the hall to a room off to the right of the house. Glancing around I saw many antiques from Japan's past. Swords hung above the fireplace, statues were placed on tables and shelves, pictures and paintings hung about the room, and in the corner stood a body of armor that must have protected a warrior at one time.

"Do you enjoy this room?" she asked leaning against the desk.

I looked over to her and smiled. "Very much so, I took a class on ancient artifacts of the feudal time."

"So you know of those times?" she asked.

_Why was she acting so curious? _I thought before I said, "Yes, from what I remember it was a time of war in our country," I replied remembering what the professor had said in class.

"Yes, it was and many good people died," she said sadly almost as if she had been there.

"Yes, I don't mean to be rude, but I came here to talk to you about your divorce to Mr. Inu Yasha," I said hoping we could finish this meeting soon. There was something about her I did not like, which is weird because I have never met her before, but I could feel it in a way.

"Well, there will not be a divorce Miss Takashi if that is what you are hoping for. You see I very much want my husband with me and I will not let him go for none. We will live and die together as one, as we are supposed too." she said a look I could only identify as hatred crossed her face.

"Well that is not what your husband desires; he said you two are at a misunderstanding and that you took something that belonged to him" I replied.

"Look around Miss Takashi does it look like I took anything from him?" she asked motioning to all the things she had with a sweep of her arms."I have worked really hard to obtain everything I have here and I will not divorce my husband just because he wants me too," she said her eyes turning a little cold.

"What was it that you stole from him?" I asked

"Your file doesn't tell you what I supposedly stole?" she asked, her voice becoming suspicious.

I decided to lie to see where it would get me with her since it seemed I was getting nowhere being honest.

"No, it did not. All I was told is that you are to return what is his and that he wants a divorce and needs you to sign the papers. If I can do that outside of court than it is fine with me but if I have to Mrs. Yasha I will take you to court," I replied my face showing no emotion.

"The girls got teeth; hmm… well I think I will pass. As I told you I will not be divorcing my husband and as far as the money goes it was mine to begin with. Now would you like me to see you to the door?" she asked moving away from the desk.

"No," I returned and got up to leave, I was almost to the door before I turned around and said "you know through this whole meeting you never said once that you loved him or that you wanted to stay with him, why do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked, she really didn't understand did she.

"Hurt him," I replied hoping she would actually give me an answer.

"Because he deserves it for what he did to me," she said turning away.

I opened the door and headed outside. What has made her hate him that much that she would want to keep him in a loveless marriage?

* * *

"It is done?" her companion asked.

Mrs. Yasha held the phone closer to her ear, "The seed is planted."

"Let's hope it works," her companion said their breath faint on the other line.

"It will work, do you doubt me?" she asked twirling the cord around her finger.

"No, I don't doubt you, I doubt her. If she does not want to remember than she will not remember," her companion replied.

"She will remember, in the meantime we will be patient and wait," she said to her companion hanging up the phone.

* * *

As soon as I got home I decided to call Mr. Yasha to set up a meeting. We had scheduled it at 6:00 this evening arguing about where to go. Mr. Yasha insisted we go to dinner, saying that it was appropriate since I was interrupting his dinner time. I agreed only because I really needed to talk with him about what happened this afternoon.

I got butterflies in my stomach as I was getting ready. Telling myself that it was not a date per se but a business dinner helped take a little of the fluttering in my stomach away. Mr. Yasha told me to dress nice, so I grabbed my best green and white dress from my closet. This dress was my favorite for dinners because it was sexy but not to revealing. I threw on some green heels and checked my appearance one last time before heading downstairs. After kissing my children goodbye I headed to my car and drove to the restaurant where I was to meet Mr. Yasha.

* * *

**A/N-Ok this is my second chapter please review, I love to hear what people think of my story. Hope you enjoyed reading it because I loved writing it.**

**Next time: Truths are revealed, and attraction grows. Kikyo decides to show up at the wrong time. Uh-Oh Caught Red Handed**


	3. Ex's, new love, and enemies

**Me: "Yeah! it's my third chapter, I am so excited about my characters..."**

******Look a like Rumko Takahashi:**"Your characters?" said a voice

******Me:**"Ahh, my conscious, wait why do you look like Rumko Takahashi?"

**Look a like Rumko Takahashi:**"Now what are you suppose to say?"

******Me:**"I Kikiome do hearby state I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or story, I ascertain that Rumko Takahashi has all rights to Inuyasha and the characters and story"

******Look a like Rumko Takahashi:**"Good now on with the story, oh stop crying it wasn't that bad."

******Me:**"Are you happy now, my illusions are shattered"

**Look a like Rumko Takahashi: "I said on with the story!"**

**Me:"Ok,Ok"**

* * *

**~3~**

I arrived at the restaurant just at 6:00, so I had to hurry inside. At the door I was greeted by a short man, who looked to be in his sixties; I told the man who I was here to see and he went to check the schedule book. While the man was away I had a few moments to take in my surroundings. Mr. Yasha definitely knew how to treat a girl, well that is if this were a date, which it is not.

The restaurant he chose was considered a 5 star restaurant and rumored to have the best food in town. The walls were painted white and trimmed in gold, with golden leaves of all shapes and sizes as the border. From where I stood I could that the tables were set to perfection, with gleaming silverware on top of cream colored tablecloths. The center pieces were assortments of flowers in small silver and gold vases with candles placed both sides. The lighting was dimmed to give off a romantic atmosphere, letting the candles add to the ambiance.

The people that occupied the tables looked as if they belonged, the men in the best suits and the women in the best dresses money could buy. The women wore many jewels of all sizes and it made me wish I would have chose different jewelry beside the Shikon No Tama that my grandfather had given me. Next to these women I felt underdressed and wish I would have thought more about my appearance before leaving the house. The older gentleman came back and thankfully pulled me out of my depressing thoughts to lead me to a similar table as the others.

As we approached the table my heart jumped to my throat as I saw Inu Yasha seated there. He was already handsome but the way the candles flickered across his face, only made his features that more handsome. The lighting made his eyes darker giving them a softer look, his hair that was usually white, cast off a golden glow and his skin looked so soft and smooth, I wanted to touch it. I quickly squashed the thought because there was no way that was ever going to happen. This man was married to a woman like Mrs. Yasha who was classic and beautiful and although we resembled each other, I came no where close to looking that perfect. The older gentleman pulled my chair out for me and Mr. Yasha stood up out of courtesy to me, and as I sat down so did Mr. Yasha. I turned and thanked the older gentleman before turning back to Mr. Yasha.

"So I see that you made it just in time," he said with a slight smile.

"Yes, well I had a hard time finding a place to park," I replied a little agitated.

"Didn't you let the valet take your vehicle?" he asked his eyes shifting to look into mine, waiting for a reply.

"Mr. Yasha I do not let any one else drive my car but me," I explained embarrassed at the expression that crossed his face.

"I see," he said his smile widening a little more.

He picked up the menu and started to read it; which caused me to think he was either ignoring me or laughing at me. _Maybe he just doesn't have anything to talk about,_ I thought to myself.

"Mr. Yasha, I wanted to thank you for calling your wife for me," I said hoping to fill the silence.

Mr. Yasha lowered one corner of the menu and looked at me. "No thanks necessary," he said and resumed reading the menu.

"Your wife does not want a divorce Mr. Yasha and we might have to go to court if I can not persuade her other wise" I said getting mad that he seemed to not care.

Mr. Yasha placed the menu aside and looked at me. "You are not telling me anything I do not already know, your job is to get me out of this marriage, not state the obvious," he replied his expression emotionless as if he really didn't care.

"Well that was what I was trying to do but she would not listen, she says she does not owe you anything but it seems also that she doesn't want you," I said trying to get my point across. Was it me or was Mr. Yasha being too nonchalant about this whole thing.

"She doesn't want me, she wants to hurt me," he said as a matter of fact, he looked away, which gave me a good look at his profile and I saw his jaw clench and unclench.

"Why?" I asked in a whispered tone afraid to receive the answer.

"Because she thinks I did something I did not do and as many times that I have told her different she would not believe me. Her love for me has turned to hate," he said sadly.

"Do you love her?" I asked. My heart started to beat a little faster at the idea that he might just still love her. _Why? _I wondered to myself.

"There is a part of me that will always love her, but I am not in love with her," he replied.

For some reason this made me happy, if only there was a true chance to be happy with this man, I would take it. _Where are these feelings coming from?_

"I noticed that at the meeting, she never once said she loved you," I said being honest with him.

"No and she wouldn't," he said. I watched as his fingers traced the corners of the menu. His eye darting around the room, he was looking at everything but me.

"Well she loves those children," I said hoping to get some insight into his wife or maybe even a little reaction from the man across from me.

"Yes, when we were younger something happened and made it impossible for her to have kids, so she decided to take care of the ones in need," he replied still avoiding me. Could I really be that repulsive?

"Well that is very noble of her," I said.

"Yes she was always so nice to children, she had a pure heart at one time," he said sadly.

"Well Mr. Yasha if you still desire to divorce her I will try to talk with her some more," I said even though I knew it wouldn't matter.

There was no changing her mind; she obviously had a vendetta against the man who set across from me. No doubt she probably thought he cheated or something not realizing that this man would be faithful to whoever he loved.

A twinge of heartache filled my chest at the thought; I closed my eyes and placed both hands on my head as a searing pain shot through it. There were flashes of light behind my eyes as if I was trying to recall a memory but it faded before I could get a solid hold on it. Mr. Yasha's voice broke through the pain.

"Are you all right," he asked concern clearly lacing his voice.

"Yes, I think I am just lightheaded. I haven't eaten since this morning," I replied opening my eyes. "I am going to go to the bathroom, do you mind ordering for me," I asked getting up.

"Alright," he said standing as I stood.

I hurried away embarrassed about my behavior. The look on Mr. Yasha's face as I walked away brought a groan to my lips. If he didn't think I was crazy before he probably thought it now. Just the thought of him quickened my steps.

As I got closer to the bathroom I notice someone familiar seated at a nearby table. _The nerve of the man_, I thought to myself. He had things to do alright, instead of spending time with his children he was out with a woman who looked no older than fifteen. My headache forgotten I walked over to the table.

"Too busy too spend time with your kids huh?" I questioned fixing a hard stare at the father of my children.

My ex-husband swung around in his seat "Kai, what are doing here?" he asked.

"Why so shocked can't I be out on a date?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Yeah I just thought…," he started but I stopped him right there.

"You thought what exactly, that I couldn't get a date or that I would be too heartbroken over you to not want to date?" I asked eyeing the young woman also sitting at the table.

"That is not what I said, how are the children?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well if you weren't out playing the field, maybe you would know," I replied challenging him to say more.

"I have every right to be happy," he argued, his date clearly forgotten.

"Yeah and your kids have every right to have a piece of their fathers time, you know what the judge said, if you can not take responsibility than full custody goes to me. I am trying to be nice here yet it seems you are worrying more about yourself than your children," I said turning to his date, "A little warning, if you don't like a selfish man, dump him."

With that I walked away from the 'happy couple'. I was fuming the whole way back to the table and did not even take notice of Mr. Yasha as I sat down. I angrily opened my napkin and placed it on my lap. Then grabbing my fork I started stabbing the veal that lay on the plate, imagining that it was my ex's face. I did this for five minutes before Mr. Yasha spoke.

"Is something wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't' look up as I said; "Only that man exists."

"I am sorry to be such a burden," he said raising his hands in defense.

I sighed and placed my fork down, it seems I had lost my appetite anyways, "No I'm sorry, it is not you. I ran into my ex on the way to the bathroom and he was with some woman when he was supposed to be working."

"I am sorry to hear that," he said as a strange expression crossed his face.

"Well he was supposed to have the kids this weekend but when I went to drop them off yesterday he said he would be busy and couldn't take them." I explained

"I am sorry to see you suffer" he replied looking away for a moment before returning his gaze towards me.

"I am not suffering but my children are. They still love their father yet he acts like he wants nothing to do with them. I feel nothing toward the man now but anger. He just makes me so mad," I said and to my surprise a look of relief crossed Mr. Yasha's face, than just like that it was replaced by anger. I was to embarrassed to continue to look at him so I glanced down.

"Do you want me to beat him up?" he asked.

My head shot up and I looked at him searching his eyes to see if he was truly serious. Mr. Yasha beating up my ex would not solve anything, although it would make me happy, that was not his place. It took a second for me to see the smirk on his face and I started laughing.

"Thank you but no, he wouldn't learn anything anyways," I said shaking my head in amusement.

"Well that's a shame, I thought I would be able to protect you," he said laughing with me.

"I don't need protecting Mr. Yasha," I said smiling.

"Everyone needs protection in one way or another," he replied his smile now turning into a frown.

"So what about you, do you need protection?" I asked wondering what brought the frown to his face.

"Sometimes, "he said simply.

"Well I appreciate the food but I think I have lost my appetite," I said placing my napkin on the table.

"No it is fine, I myself am not that hungry but I have enjoyed your company and am sad to see it end," he said his golden eyes watching me expectantly, waiting for a reply.

I know a look of shock crossed my face at that moment but I quickly removed it before Mr. Yasha realized what it was and smiled.

"Well I know a bar up the street that is quite nice," I said hoping he wouldn't decline.

Even though I hardly ever drank, at this moment I needed a drink. Mr. Yasha raised his eyebrows at me and then thought about it for a minute.

"Ok you have a deal, for some reason though I can not picture you drinking," he said placing money on the table.

"Why is that, can't I have a good time like anyone else?" I asked standing and grabbing my purse.

"No, you just seem more responsible than that, worrying about your children and your work more than anything else," he said.

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. Figuring it was a compliment I decided to thank him. We were almost to the door when a familiar voice stopped me

"Hey wait Kai, I need to talk to you." my ex said. I groaned and reluctantly turned around. Next to me Mr. Yasha stiffened, the grip he had on my arm got a little tighter and under his breath it sounded as if he was growling. I could only look at him before turning back to my ex.

"What could you possible want now?" I asked hoping this conversation would be quick and painless. For me and my ex because I could tell by the stance Mr. Inu Yasha was taking he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to rip his face off. Ok well maybe that is not what he said but that is how my mind perceived it. I only smiled as I watched Joe finally acknowledge my 'date'. Mr. Yasha stood taller than my ex and he was built bigger also. I had no problem imagining my ex getting beat up by Mr. Yasha. Next to him my ex looked like a rag doll that would be ripped to shreds.

"It's… It's about the kids, I was wondering if I could get them tomorrow if it is alright with you?" he asked. I let him stand there a moment before anwering. Watching as he shifted from one foot to the other. So maybe that girl took my advice and hightailed it out of here before my ex could change her mind.

"Why, what changed in the last two days?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…um, alright I admit that I told you I would be busy and clearly I was not, but this girl I am seeing is really great I mean I think she is the one Kai. She is good with kids, matter of fact she is a teacher at the local school, that's how we met. She has really changed me and I brought her here to ask her to be with me," he said. I stared at him dumfounded trying to get a hold on what he was actually saying.

"You mean to tell me that you want to marry this girl? We have only been divorced…what… like two months if that?" I asked pissed that he didn't feel that way for me.

Not that I was jealous or anything. It was just that why couldn't he act this way with me, or why couldn't he change for me? Was there really something wrong with me? I just glanced at him then turned to leave, not even wanting the answer to my question. Joe reached out and grabbed my other arm to turn me around; which made Mr. Yasha growl. Joe looked at Mr. Yasha and let go of my arm.

"Look I really want to get the kids, Emily said that I needed to spend time with them and not her and that she understands. She said if it was alright she wanted to come over and meet them tomorrow." He said almost begging me.

The look in his eyes gave me trust that he was telling the truth. Well I'll be damned he really was telling the truth. I would have to thank this Emily person next time I saw her. Still not liking the idea I could only agree. I hated it but my gut was telling me to let them go. They needed their father. I felt the familiar pain at losing my own father well up with in me and it reminded me of the promise I made to my children when I was pregnant with them.

_I was sitting in the hospital bed looking out the window, remembering back to a time I was a child and my daddy came home. _

_I was outside playing, mother was hanging laundry with__ Shin'ichi by her side__, and grandpa was sweeping the sidewalk mumbling to himself. I looked up and ran to him with a huge smile on my face. "Hey princess" he said picking me up. He walked over to my brother and picked him up too. Mama stood up and gave him a hug and kiss and we went inside for dinner, this was the last happy memory I had of our family together. _

_The next day I waited for daddy as always to come up the stairs to the shrine but he never showed up. Mother got a call later saying he died because of a heart attack. From then on it was only us but there was something always missing from our lives._

_As the tears slid down my face from the memory, I had laid my hand on my stomach and promised my unborn children that they would always have a father no matter what and I would try to keep us together. _

_As life goes we had a happy life but things changed and I broke half of my promise but I will let them know their father._

"Fine, you don't deserve it but they have a right to spend time with you, swing by the house at 10 tomorrow and you can pick them up," I said shaking my head ridding myself of the memory.

Joe smiled and was about to give me a hug but decided not to; which probably had something to do with Mr. Yasha's arm possessively wrapped around me. I was shocked to realize this myself. When exactly did it get there? I slowly pulled away and half turned toward the door.

"Thank you Kai, I won't forget my place again," Joe said and walked away. I couldn't believe I just let him get to me like that but I felt that he needed too know his kids and they needed to know him.

"That was interesting," said Mr. Yasha bending towards me.

"Yes it was; shall we leave?" I asked walking out the door.

Mr. Yasha followed me out the door. I was walking up the sidewalk with Mr. Yasha in silence watching the lights of the city. This place was truly beautiful. Couples where walking down the street holding hands and smiling at each other, other people walked in brisk paces to get to where they were going, and young people were out laughing and enjoying themselves. I sighed; life goes on even though there is heartache in the world. I guess not everyone is unhappy as I am, people do find true love.

"So where are we going to go?" Mr. Yasha asked.

"Well Mr. Yasha…."

"Please call me Inu," he said interrupting.

"Good, I don't like formalities anyway, I only do it because it's expected," I said, "Well Inu, the place I was talking about is actually right up the street, it is not a well known place but a friend of mine owns it. It's actually quite small but its quiet and has really good drinks."

"Oh, well that's fine, so do you get to go out much," he asked although I am sure he already assumed the answer.

I laughed, "No, I do work a lot and spend time with my children, all of my friends have gone off and started their own families and have their own lives. We do not keep in much contact besides a few emails on the computer. Other than that I am quite alone."

"Sorry to hear that, I too am alone. I do not have many friends and the ones I do have are not here at the moment," he replied growing silent again.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "Do you have any family?"

A look of sadness crossed his face."I had a mother and father but they are both dead and my brother might as well be dead, seeing that he doesn't like me; we constantly fight," he said.

"I am sorry to hear that, I lost my father when I was very young. It's just me, my mother, brother, grandfather, and two children. We live at a shrine that's been around forever, well my brother actually is living on campus but he comes back every now and again" I explained and then realized how different our families were, I was actually the luckier one.

"That's good you have family that is there for you, someone to worry about you," he said showing no sign that I had hurt his feelings.

"Yeah it is good," I said glancing over and smiling.

I was surprised when he smiled back. He really was a nice person after all. He was like my dream come true, he could be my night in shining armor, so to speak, if I let him.

While I stared at him I realized that I liked him, really liked him. Suddenly he seemed so different to me. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the bar but every time I looked over at him I felt the familiar blush creep into my cheeks. When we got to our destination I stopped and walked up the door and was about to walk in when I realized Inu wasn't beside me. I turned around and he was just staring at me.

"What? " I asked puzzled as to why he did not follow.

"This is a bar, it looks more like a house," he said looking over the bar that indeed looked like a house.

"Believe me it is a bar, come on," I said waving my hand towards me for him to follow.

He shrugged and walked up to me and I opened the door. Familiar sounds engulfed us as we entered the bar. I heard soft music coming from speakers in the corner; people were sitting at the bar and others at the table. There was chatter every where, everyone seemed like they were having a good time. I stood there waiting until I saw a familiar face. My old friend Kenjinko was pouring a bottle of dark golden substance into a glass. He handed the glass to the gentleman in front of him. I grabbed Inu's arm and pulled him to the bar.

"So Kenjinko still helping out the sick," I said laughing.

Kenjinko looked up startled. He walked around the bar and enveloped me in a huge bear hug that lifted me off the ground.

I only laughed at him some more, "Put me down before you break my back," I said. Kenjinko lowered me to the ground and just looked at me as if memorizing my features.

"Is it really you?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes it is really me, who else did you think it is?" I asked playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey, you havn't been around in awhile, I almost thought that husband of yours took you away from me," he said his face turning into a pout.

"Ex-husband and no I am still here, just busy," I said. Kenjinko let out a whistle.

"Well it is about time you came to your senses girl, so did you come here to steal my heart?" he mocked placing a hand over his chest. I laughed and shook my head.

"No but I was wondering if you could serve me and my friend a drink?" I asked motioning toward Inu.

"Sure, tell me what the problem is and I'll make a drink that suits you," he said shrugging his shoulders. I gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing ails me I just thought I would come and get a drink," I replied.

"Not true, everyone who comes here to this bar has one problem or another," he said looking around the bar.

"Well if you must know it has something to do with my ex," I said rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes in return, "Of course it does, alright take a seat and I'll go make your drink."

He walked back behind the bar and I hopped on the seat, Inu slid in the booth next to me. "So how do you know him?" Inu asked beside me.

"Who…Oh you mean Kenjinko, we went to middle school together, he had a huge crush on me but I could never date him though. He would always get me things if I was sick or help me out if I missed school," I explained and this caused Inu to raise his eyebrow.

"Really, why did you miss school?" he asked

"Honestly I don't remember anymore, I was absent from school though and Kenjinko or my brother would bring me my work. To this day I do not know how I got into college," I said. Kenjinko picked that moment to walk back to me. He set two drinks down on the table. And shook Inu's hand.

"Hi, I am Kenjinko and don't let her tell you that I had a crush on her. I loved that girl and if it wasn't for… who was that guy you dated in middle school?" He asked pausing to let me answer.

I tried to think but couldn't come up with a name nor any memory of a guy I dated, "Kenjinko I never dated in middle school" He just looked at.

"Yes you did, Yuri told me about him and said he was demanding and possessive," he said his eyes darting to the left as if he was remembering something.

I just stared at him, "Kenjinko I do not remember anyone."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Anyway, it didn't matter because I still loved her."

"I could see how you would love her," said Inu, at this my mouth dropped. Wow so maybe he does like me in a way or is it because I look like his wife?

"Well I hope you enjoy your drink, I made it just for you," Kenjinko said with a wink. I stared down at the greenish drink. I picked it and smelled it, my nose crinkled at the awful smell.

"What is this, it smells awful," I said setting it down.

"It's called a Kamikaze, I got the recipe online. You'll love it and it suits your situation perfectly," he said.

"You couldn't just give me regular sake?" I asked him looking around at all the other people with beer.

"Nope not for you," he said smiling obviously knowing something I did not know. I looked over at Inu's glass and frowned, he looked to have beer in his glass.

"Hey, how come he doesn't got what I got?" I asked

"Because I told you I made this especially you," Kenjinko said, "Now you drink up; I have to go tend to the rest of the bar." I watched as Kenjinko walked away.

"Well you gonna drink up?" Inu asked drinking his beer.

I gave him an angry look then picked up my glass, smelling it again before I took a sip. The drink burned down my throat and I coughed almost spitting it out. The man sitting next to me laughed at me.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, this is strong," I said taking a sip.

"Drink it fast and you can't tell the difference," he replied with a smile.

I did the only thing I could think of and downed the drink as fast as I could. After that it seemed a lot easier to drink the Kamikazes, and I was drinking one right after another. Before I knew it I was really drunk.

I felt fuzzy all over and the words Inu and Kenjinko were saying did not make much sense to me. On top of that I really had to pee. I got out of my seat and stumbled a little before standing up straight. Inu grabbed my arm and said something in my face but when I looked at him it was if I was looking through magnifying glass. The top of his head was bigger than the bottom part and everything was all out of proportion. I only laughed at how ridicules he looked and pulled away.

"You looook fffuuunny," I said slurring my words.

His ears twitched at the sound of my voice. _Wait when did he get dog ears?_ I reached out to touch them but only grabbed hair. _Wow, _I thought to myself, _I really must be drunk. _

"Ineedtogopeeeee," I said not even knowing pausing in between words.

Inu mumbled something and grabbed my arm again, I could see Kenjinko laughing and pointing toward the back of the bar. Inu half dragged me to the bathroom and said something about being alright in there. I mumbled a yeah and stumbled my way into the bathroom.

Going to the nearest toilet I shut and locked the door before peeing. In the process I almost fell over but eventually got that done. I stood up and walked out of the stall to the sink. I glanced in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw.

My cheeks where flushed and my eyes were all glossy. My makeup looked runny under the eyes and my hair was messed up. After quickly washing my hands, I wiped the smudges from my eyes and ran fingers through my hair, smoothing down the annoying pieces of hair that stuck up with some water. Feeling I looked better and felt a little better I walked out to where Inu was standing impatiently with a look of worry on his face.

"Sss…orry," I said embarrassed.

"Its fine, we need to get you home," he said, "I'll have to call a cab because I am a little drunk too."

Home? I didn't want to go home yet, "What about my car?"I asked.

"I can come get it in the morning if you like," he said grabbing my arm.

"No," I said, "No one drives my car but me; I am not that drunk I can drive home"

I pulled my arm free and started walking away. I was upset because I really didn't want the evening to end but wasn't to tell him that. He just followed me back to the bar. I told Kenjinko bye and he told me to not be a stranger. I just snorted and then Inu and I walked out into the crisp night air which helped clear my head a little. I looked over at Inu and he looked as if he was in deep thought.

"What ya thinking about?" I asked.

"Well I really do not want you driving home. If you like you could come to my house and it's not that far, couple blocks maybe," he said.

My heart started to beat faster, _Was he really asking me to spend the night?_

"Ok," I replied.

* * *

"I thought you said it was only a couple blocks," I said frustrated because my feet hurt from walking.

"Well I lied," he said. I glared at him then stopped to take of my highheels.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like, my feet hurt so I am taking of my shoes," I said bending over and taking off the first heel than the other.

"Wanna ride on my back?" I looked at him questionably.

"What?" I asked again just to make sure I heard correctly.

"Do you want to ride on my back; it will be much faster if you did. You're only slowing us up anyway," he said.

"Excuse me, I am not the one who said it was only a couple of fricken blocks," I replied.

Inu turned around and bent slightly at the hips. "Hop on," he said.

"Alright but don't complain about your back hurting," I said.

It took me a moment to climb on his back because I was still disoriented but eventually I managed and Inu stood up grabbing the backs of me knees and started walking again. I stayed quiet for most of the way thinking about how if anyone saw me right now they would only laugh. We did get a couple of strange looks from people we passed. Somehow I felt like I have done this before, even though I knew that was impossible but it was like Déjà vu. In what seemed like forever we finally reached a house. Inu slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Yay, we're here," I yelled looking at the house. It was a decent sized house with a small lawn. The front light showed that the house was red with a black roof. It was not as impressive as his wife's house that is to be sure but then again he did not have children running all over either. I turned around and Inu was rubbing his back and looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, I am not that heavy," I said my pride a little hurt.

"Couldn't prove it by me," he said smiling and standing up.

I punched his arm and stormed off towards the house.

"Ow, I was only joking," he said coming up behind me.

He quickly opened the door and walked in. The house was definitely impressive. The room I was standing in was the front room and it was done in white and black. The walls and carpet were white and the furniture was black. There was a massive fireplace on one wall. The area was open with the dining room on the other side of the room and the kitchen was adjacent to that and a counter or bar was separating the two rooms. By the kitchen I could see an impressive staircase. It was one of those hanging staircases but the stairs were made out of glass or some type of really thick clear plastic. The stairs where held together with a chrome material that led into the ceiling. Inu started to light a fire and I sat down on the sofa, amazed at how comfy it was.

"Want something to drink?" he asked after the fire was lit.

"Um…no I think I had enough tonight," I said shaking my head.

He smiled, "Not that kind of drink; would you like water or a soft drink?"

"Oh, yes water is fine thank you," I said nervously,.

_Why am I so nervous? Oh yeah I am in a man's house, but it was not just any man's house it was a really, really hot guy's house who happened to be a client, _I thought to myself.

I fidgeted with my necklace while I waited. I looked around the room and noticed there were no pictures of any kind nor any personal effects or signs that anyone actually lived here. The only adornment on the wall was a set of weapons above the fireplace. There was a katana and a bow hanging there, they looked as if they were aged and used a lot. I got up to take a closer inspection. Neither weapon was very impressive; the katana was in a black sheath with a red rope tied at the top, the handle of the sword was gold and had a leather material encircling the handle. The bow looked just as weary and used as the katana. The bow was made out of deciduous wood and faced with bamboo. It was painted a red color and had a white cloth wrapped around the middle for the grip. I reached my hand out to touch the bow…

"Like my weapons?" asked Inu from behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned around to stare at him. He was standing very close with a glass of water in his hand. He handed me the glass of water and I gladly took it downing the entire thing.

"Yes I do, they seem very old, "I replied looking back at them. "Where did you get them?"

"Well the sword was more or less passed down from my father and the bow belongs to a very special friend of mine. She left it behind," He said looking at me. His eyes grew soft as if he was remembering something and then he turned and looked at the bow. "Yes that bow is very old and was used for good."

"Then why did your friend leave it?" I asked a little too curious.

Still looking at the bow he said, "She misunderstood something and left, she never did wait for an explanation, she just left." The tone of his voice told me that he was sad about his friend.

"That's so sad," I said leaning back on the couch.

"Yes but hopefully things will change and she'll come back," he said with hope in his voice.

Half asleep I mumbled an mmmhmm. I felt the warmth of the fire on my skin as I started drifting into a peaceful sleep. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled onto a firm and muscled chest, I could hear the echo of Inu's heartbeat like a lullaby. His breathing was steady and even. It seemed we lay like that forever, Inu's hand snaked its way to my hair, and he began running his fingers through it. Before I realized what I was doing I turned my head toward him and kissed him. He had the softest lips and as we kissed, breaths intermingled; I swear I heard him sigh. I laid my head back on his chest and fell asleep.

I do not know what time it was when I felt Inu's strong arms picking me up and holding me against a firm and muscled chest, I was not sure where he carried me but I assumed it was to a bedroom. I opened my eyes as Inu laid me on the mattress.

"You're awake," he said more as a statement than anything else.

"If you call it that," I said still half asleep.

"I laid a shirt on the stand for you to sleep in. I am going to sleep downstairs; I just thought you would be more comfortable up here," he said walking to the door. "I will see you in the morning." He gently closed the door behind him.

I reluctantly got up and grabbed the T-shirt off the stand; quickly undressing I pulled the red shirt over my head and laid back down. The shirt reached all the way past my knees. I rolled over and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close I inhaled, it smelled exactly like Inu. He smelled of forest after a rain, the air after a thunderstorm, and the color red if that makes any sense. I smiled at the thought of him and inhaled again, quickly falling asleep.

"_Inuyasha, I want you to stay with me," I said pleading for the thousandth time since I returned._

"_Kagome, Kikyo needs me, she said she found a way into the cave where Naraku is staying. I must go protect her," he said. _

"_What about me Inuyasha, who is going to protect me?" I asked._

"_What are you talking about Kagome, Sango and Miroku are here," he replied_

"_What about me?" asked Shippo yelling at Inuyasha._

"_Shut up twerp," Inuyasha said hitting him on the head._

"_Ow," Shippo screamed._

"_Inuyasha you are such a jerk!" I yelled._

"_I'll be back, don't worry Kagome," he said turning away. Inuyasha dashed off and left me behind yet again for Kikyo._

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and the sound of grunts and cries coming from somewhere outside. Not knowing if Inu was in trouble I ran downstairs as fast as I could forgetting to throw my dress back on. I started running down the steps and almost twisted my ankle, reaching the bottom I ran to the back door and swung it open, hopping over the steps and on to the ground I headed toward the sounds. Rounding the corner I stopped in my tracks as I saw where the cries where coming from. Inu was in the yard swinging his Katana around. I sighed and walked toward him.

'Kya… hiyah… kah… yah,' these were the noises he was making as he stabbed and sliced the air. I smiled at his determination; that darn air just seemed to get the better of him. I walked over to where he was training and as he saw me he stopped what he was doing.

"Good morning," he said as his eyes roved over my body. Embarrassment and insecurity took over and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Good morning, I thought something was wrong, so I ran out here as quick as possible," I explained. He just smiled.

"I don't mind, thank you for worrying though," he said.

Placing his sword back into its sheath he walked over to a table and picked up a bow and arrows. He handed them to me and said, "You can practice too if you like, I have practice targets over there," he pointed toward the woods, and sure enough there stood five figures with markers on them where I could shoot.

"Maybe later, I have to grab a change of cloths from…"

"I already brought them, they are upstairs in a back pack, your mom says hello and I told her about your ex picking up the kids. Also your car is out front and in a minute I am going to go make you breakfast," he said interrupting me.

"Um… thank you, that wasn't necessary though. I could have gotten the things," I said a little shy.

"Well you know I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to want Inu?" asked a familiar voice behind us. I spun around to face Chiyoko who was shooting daggers with her glare. She looked at me with disdain and glanced at Inu "Didn't you do enough last night," she said.

"Chiyoko it is not like that at all," he pleaded.

"She is wearing your shirt; I think it is exactly like that," she said looking back at me.

"No Kikyo, she had no other cloths, so I gave her a shirt to put on," he said calling her by her pet name.

"Whatever, I came here because I needed to talk to you about something," she said glancing from Inu to me. I took the hint well; she wanted to get rid of me. Fine I will let them have their lovers quarrel.

"That's ok, I need to go get changed anyway," I said turning away.

"Kai…I, "started Inu.

"Let her go Inu," said Chiyoko.

I just stormed off to the house. _Who does she think she is_, I fumed as I stuffed my dress into the backpack. Coming in here and ruing my morning. Ugh! I really do not like that woman. Thankfully Inu grabbed a pair of worn out jeans and my green hoodie from the closet. When I found the undergarments I blushed crimson at the thought of Inu getting them. I peeked a glance out the window to see what was going on and I could see Inu screaming something and Chiyoko screaming back. I watched as Inu threw his sword down and walked towards the back of the house. When I glance at Chiyoko she was looking straight at me I eeeped and moved from the window as quick as I could.

When I got back downstairs Inu and Chiyoko were waiting for me. Inu spared a worried glance in my direction. I averted my gaze and went to go pick up the bow and arrows but Chiyoko grabbed it first.

"I think I will practice, do you mind Inu?" she asked with venom dripping from every word.

"Not at all," he said shaking his head slightly.

I just stood and watched a Chiyoko took an arrow and placed it on a bow. She aimed and fired. 'THWACK' it hit right in the chest of the target. She repeated this step a couple more times, with every arrow hitting the mark precisely. She then turned to me.

"Great job," I said sarcastically

"Care to try?" she asked holding out the bow.

_Oh, why not_. I grabbed the bow and readied my stance. I grabbed five arrows and placed them on the bow. I pulled the string and let them fly. THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK; the arrows hit the mark exactly as I wanted them to, one lodged in the head, one in the heart that split Chiyoko's arrow in half, one in each leg, and one in the stomach.

Inu muttered a 'wow' and Chiyoko just glared at me.

"Four years of archery club in college," I said setting the bow on the table.

"Humpf," is all I got in return from Chiyoko.

"Kai, we need to tell you something and it is very urgent," said Inu out of nowhere.

"Yes, time is running out and you have not remembered who you are and we are ready to go home," said Chiyoko with the same tone as Inu's.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at them, "I know who I am."

"Yes but that is not what I mean, Kai listen to me, this is very important. Do you remember the well, the sacred tree, and your friends in the feudal era?" Inu asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in return glaring at them both.

"Kai, you do not remember being pulled into the well ten years ago by a demon?" Chiyoko asked. I stared at them incredulously.

"No, what do you guys mean?" I asked again. A look of sadness crossed Inu's face.

"Look we came here to make you remember, Naraku followed you here the last time you left and he is after the Shikon no tama. I do not know why he has waited so long but we need to hurry, last night I felt an enormous demonic aura surface and I think, no I know it is him," Chiyoko replied.

I started laughing, "Is this some kind of joke?"

A look of seriousness came over Inu's face, "No it is the truth. When you were 15 you were pulled through the well and landed 500 years in the past. You then freed me from the tree and we fought any demon that tried to take the jewel, but things got complicated when Naraku found out that you carried the jewel and he repeatedly came after us. When you came to the future, Naraku somehow followed you and was waiting here. Since we knew there was no other way to help you we also followed you through the well. Not being of the time we had to stay hidden for awhile until we learned the ways. Then when we thought everything was ok we established identities all the time keeping an eye on you. Time is running out though and we knew we had to act, so we forged papers to say we were married and acted as such to get a divorce. That is how we got into your firm, it was the only way we could contact you without forcefully making you remember but the plan has changed because of Naraku."

Inu looked at me for a sign of recognition but I just shook my head.

"Look Inu, this is not very funny, did you think because you resembled Inuyasha from the Manga that you could make a joke out of this, I refuse to listen any longer," and I turned to walk away when an awful smell filled my nostrils. I heard Inu scream Miasma and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:Ok, well there you have it guys. I hoped you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Preview for chapter 4:Kai finally remembers who she is but where is she and what does this man, named Naraku, with raven dark hair and hateful eyes want from her?**


	4. Remembrance

**~4~**

There were voices coming from somewhere, I couldn't tell where exactly. My head hurt too much to open my eyes and my mouth was dry. _Where am I, _I thought to myself. When I finally did try to open my eyes a searing pain shot threw my head and I closed them again. I laid there for what seemed like eternity, the voices had stopped long ago, and there was only silence now. I sniffed the air trying to get some hint as to where I was at, it smelled of dampness and mold but no other smells assaulted my nose. What could have possible happened to me, wouldn't Inu have called the police by now. If this was part of their joke I was going to kill them. What was it they where saying, something about being from the feudal era and… and… oh it doesn't matter anyway because there was no way it was the truth I mean seriously if time travel was possible wouldn't man have found out by now. How was it even possible, if I was to go into the past, wouldn't that change my future and if I stayed in the past would I be born in the future?

I had to stop thinking about it because it only made my head hurt worse. It took me at least a couple more hours before I could finally open my eyes. I sat up slowly and realized that it was mostly dark where ever I was. The only light coming from somewhere above me, I rolled over onto my knees onto a hard, cold, and wet surface. I didn't crawl too far before I cut my hand on what felt like a sharp rock. I could feel my warm blood dripping down my hand but it did not feel that deep so I let it go and continued my blind exploration of my prison. Realizing I could stand up, I slowly got to my feet and took a few steps before I tripped and fell into a rock wall. It wasn't long before I realized I was in a cave. There were streams of water running down the wall; the sound was but a whisper which would explain why I did not hear it earlier. Feeling around I felt stalagmites protruding out of the ground, which must have been the thing I tripped over a few seconds ago. Squinting, I tried to see where I was at but there was nothing but darkness ahead of me.

"This is ridiculous, I am stuck in a stupid cave, I can't see where I'm at, and I have no cell phone on me…." I said frustrated and pausing when realization hit me.

Wait did my kidnapper forget my cell phone? _Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I not think of it earlier, _I thought searching through my hoodie pockets. My hand wrapped around a small object and I shouted victory, I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open only to receive a no reception sign.

"Oh come on," I said in frustration.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" I asked.

"You have to ask," said a velvety but lethal voice behind me. I swung around but could not see a thing.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice echoing off the walls.

"You can call me an old friend; we've met several times, the last time being when you and your precious Inuyasha thought you had killed me. Tsk tsk tsk, you should always check thoroughly before leaving the battle field something always remains behind," the voice said in a ridiculing tone.

"What the hell are you talking about, my whole life all I have ever done is went to school, got a job, and had a family. I have never fought hell I've never even gotten into a fight in school. I am pretty sure you got the wrong person mister, so just let me go ok. I promise I won't press charges if you just let me go," I said.

"Hmm, even if I did let you go you could never go home, your stuck in the past my dear. We have returned home; where you belong," said the voice laughing menacingly.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stirred from their slumber. They had been knocked out by the miasma and left to die. The dark haired miko got to her feet and walked over to her companion.

"Inuyasha… wake up Inuyasha, he has taken Kagome" she said shaking his shoulder.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at Kikyo "What!"

"She is gone and with the jewel too," Kikyo replied looking around.

"How do you know they've got the jewel?"

"It was around her neck when she was taken," Kikyo said.

"That bastard Naraku, he was supposed to be dead," Inuyasha said punching the wall, he whirled around and faced Kikyo accusingly, "if you would have let me, we could have told her long ago and this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and sniffing around, followed Naraku and Kagome's scent. Kikyo grabbed the bows and followed after him deep in thought.

Kikyo sympathized, she really did, but the girl needed to live a life in her own time. She was not meant to stay in the past. Just like Kikyo was not meant to be alive. She thought she was dead when Kagome shot the arrow through her heart but she didn't die. She lived because of Midoriko, Kikyo's will alone would have killed her but Midoriko needed Kikyo to live to keep the jewel safe from the likes of Naraku. After she disappeared from Inuyasha's arms on that starry night she woke up in Midoriko's cave.

"_Kikyo, wake up," said a strong feminine voice. Kikyo opened her eyes and was staring at the ghost of Midoriko._

"_You failed me miko, you were suppose to purify the jewel and rid it of this world, and instead you let it fall into the hands of that Naraku. He is close to completing the jewel and it is your entire fault," Midoriko said glaring at Kikyo with that haunted ghostly eyes._

"_Midoriko, I tried to do your will but he is too strong, I did the only thing I could think of," Kikyo said pleading._

"_There is still hope Kikyo, find your Hanyou and tell him this plan…."_

And with that Kikyo had left the cave to search for Inuyasha. She had found them on the battle field with the jewel completed. Inuyasha and Kagome fighting side by side attacked Naraku with all of their power and the jewel was returned to them. Yet that night when Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent into the woods he had not realized that someone was watching. Inuyasha embraced Kikyo and told her that he knew she would come back and that he missed her. Kikyo asked him if he loved her and he replied yes. The observer from the woods dashed off in tears and when Inuyasha and Kikyo figured out who that person was, they dashed off to the well only to see miasma seeping from the depths. That's when they did the only thing they could do; they jumped through the well. Now ten years later here they stood again at the well.

"I smell his damn scent everywhere, he definitely passed through here," Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth. His body was tense and he stood ready for battle.

"We must hurry if we are to save her and the jewel," Kikyo replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What about the others, should we return their memories?" asked Inuyasha grabbing a little tighter on his katana.

"Not yet, they still need to believe everything that happened was made up so they will not question her absence," Kikyo said.

"Why would it matter now after all this time?" Inuyasha question, suspicion laced through words.

"Because Inuyasha it could change their world. Remember Kagome still needs to make the right wish on the jewel," Kikyo replied, hoping he wouldn't push the issue

"Fine, lets go get Naraku," Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyo and they both hopped through the well to the past.

"What do you mean I am home, this cave is not my home," I said stomping my foot on the ground. I know it is childish but I am just so fed up with crazy people, first Inu and Chiyoko, now this person.

"Look just let me go, I am sure that my family called the police so it would be better you let me go," I said trying to possibly scare my captor.

"No, I have a plan for you. Your friends will come here and I will finally destroy them along with you. Right after I use this jewel that has fueled our battle," the voice replied, sending chills down my spine.

_Jewel?_ I thought. I gasped and grabbed my neck. The necklace that my grandfather gave me was missing, "Give that back to me now, it was a gift."

"I think not. This jewel will make me more powerful and I can then defeat all who oppose me. I might keep you alive since you remind me so much of Kikyo but we shall see." I heard the shuffling of clothes and then nothing.

"You, you…. Jerk," I yelled, stuttering to the darkness.

I was so tired and I didn't understand what this man wanted from me or what he was talking about. Why was it that everyone was playing some cruel joke on me? First Inu with his story on how I was really Kagome. I mean what nonsense was this. It was just a story I read as a kid, I mean I remember always wanting it to be true but there was no way. Demons didn't exist, they just couldn't. Time travel was also just impossible. I laid my head down on the rock floor and closed my eyes.

Awhile later I heard breathing in the cave, opening my eyes I asked "who's there? "

"Kagura and Kanna," said a small female voice and I quickly sat up and pushed myself to stand.

"What do you want?" I asked sardonically

"Naraku has not sent us if that is what you are worried about. We came for ourselves; we need you to remember who you are," replied an older females voice.

"Why?" I asked searching the darkness.

"We need you to free us, we thought you did at one time but 10 years later here we stand," said the older females voice.

"We are trapped again thanks to you," said a younger voice.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this; your psycho friend kidnapped me and brought me here," I said.

There was a sigh "No, if you would have defeated him the first time than….."

"Look why don't you just kill him or whatever, since I messed it up." I said sarcastically, interrupting the voice.

"Stupid girl, only you can kill him. He would know the moment we tried to get close enough to him," said the voice in reply.

"Gosh, you people are the same, I am not this girl you speak of," I said.

There was a flash of light in the darkness that blinded me and then a voice, "Kagome you will remember," said a voice, then there was another flash and then the voice, "Remember."

Flash, voice, flash voice, flash, voice, flash…

"_Hey jii chan what do you have there?" I asked setting down my backpack._

"_It's your birthday present," he said smiling._

_**Oh no not another present,**__ I inwardly groaned. Grandfather had a way with getting presents that didn't make sense._

_I glanced around, "Where is Souta and mother?" _

"_Outside by the well, the cat got outside earlier and they are looking for him," Grandpa said._

"_Oh, ok," I replied puzzled. _

"_Well, open your present!" said Grandpa excitedly._

_I grabbed it and tore off the paper, inside was my grandmother's jewel that I had been wanting for a long time. It was beautiful, the jewel itself was a clear pink, and the beads that made the necklace and held the jewel were pink and white seashells._

"_Thank you jii chan," I said giving him a big hug and kiss, "you're the best."_

_Grandfather just blushed. I put the necklace around my neck and grabbed my back pack. I was halfway to the door when I heard my grandfather call, "Keep the necklace safe child." _

"_I will jii chan thanks again," I yelled and sliding the door open I walked out into the sunlight. _

_The shrine was very beautiful. Surrounded by nature a person could feel at ease in a place such as this. The ground housed many flowers that mother planted and of course the great Go-Shimboku tree. Mother tells me it is a healing tree. In fact she even told me that is where father proposed to her and when she is scared she goes to the tree for peace. I walked over to the tree and laid my hand on it. Today there was going to be a big test in school and I needed all the peace I could get. Laying my hand there I felt a pulse from the tree "What?" _

_It felt as if a presence was coming from the tree, this has never happened before. I shook my head and chucked it up to my imagination and went to search for Mama and Souta. Walking over to the well house I could hear Souta calling for the cat._

"_Buyo, here kitty, kitty," he said making the universal sound that called all cats._

"_Hey, Souta," I said walking up to him. Souta turned and looked at me._

"_Oh hey sis, Buyo ran into the well house," he replied,_

"_Well go in and get him," I said laughing at his expression._

"_I am not going in there," he said backing away._

"_Oh, there is nothing in there, it is just a well house," I said. _

_Opening the dilapidated board that hung over the door, I made my way inside trying not to get any dirt on my school clothes. The damp air smelled of mildew and dust. The well, long forgotten, sat at the bottom of the steps. I walked down carefully,sot fall through and reached the bottom. It was terribly dark and I could not see a thing. I heard scuffling coming from behind the well._

"_Buyo, here kitty, kitty," I said mimicking what my brother said earlier._

_The sound of scuffling continued and I inched my way forward. It felt like eternity before I reached the well. Looking around the corner I saw Buyo licking his paws._

_Heaving a sigh of relief I said, "Buyo you simple cat, you scared me." _

_As I bent to pick him up, he darted towards the door._

"_Got 'cha," I heard Souta say. 'Meow' said Buyo._

_I shook my head and started towards the door when I hear a great rumbling noise coming from the well. I leaned over and glanced in but only saw darkness._

"_Hey sis, I got Buyo," I turned around at the sound of Souta's voice and felt a violent wind on my back._

_Spinning around in confusion I took a step back, "What the…" _

_A woman, or what I thought was a woman, was standing or more or less floating behind me. She was half woman and half something else. Legs protruded everywhere, connected to a green and red body. Slime dripped from the fangs in her mouth._

"_Finally the Skikon no tama," said the thing in a raspy voice. _

_I screamed and went to run away and spotted Souta, as our eyes locked he screamed my name, "Kagome!" _

"_Go get mama and Jii chan," I screamed back, not wanting harm to come to my brother. Souta stood there for a moment looking as if he didn't want to leave me. The "thing" pulled me through the well and I was never the same again._

Flashes of memories were coming back to me fast like the first time I met Inuyasha and the instant feelings I had for him, then Kikyo's return and the pain I felt every time Inuyasha had left me for her. Then Meeting Miroku and Miroku putting his hands on me and asking me to bear his children. Then Meeting Sango and Miroku asking her to bear his children, meeting shippo, being kidnapped, Getting rescued, getting kidnapped again and then being rescued, Koga's admission of love, Inuyasha and Koga's fighting, fighting with Sesshomaru, being awed by his beauty, then almost being killed by him. Meeting a little girl named Rin who softened Sesshomaru's heart. Fighting Demons who came for the jewel shards, meeting Naraku, fighting Naraku, killing Naraku over and over again just to have him come back. Fighting all of his detachments and then the final battle; shooting my arrow along side Inuyasha's attack and obliterating Naraku the final time. Going back to the villiage to celebrate, following Inuyasha to the woods to see him and Kikyo embracing, shocked to even see her alive, running to the well, never to return again until now.

The flashes stopped in my head and I came back to my body. I felt tears streaming down my face and tasted the salty droplets as they ran into my mouth while I was sobbing.

"Why… would… you …do …this," I said in between sobs.

"Because without you, we will never be free," said Kagura.

"We can free you, but we must hurry, I feel Naraku stirring," said Kanna.

"What about my necklace?" I asked scared of what Naraku would do with that kind of power.

"There is no time," Kagura said stepping forward.

"But, I…."

There was suddenly light inside the cave as Kanna lit a torch, "Come we must hurry."

I was pulled to my feet by the little girl with white hair. Kagura followed as we ran through passageways in the cave. Everything was a blur as we zipped back and forth through the entry ways. We continued to run until we reached the mouth of the cave. I watched as Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and threw it in the wind. It became a giant feather and she grabbed me and threw me onto it and climbed up beside me.

"Kanna are you coming?" Kagura asked in a hurry.

The little girl gave a sad glance and replied, "No, I must stay here. Besides there is not enough room and I can slow Naraku down."

"Kanna no!" said Kagura with shock in her voice.

"Go Kagura," and the little girl walked inside the cave disappearing around a corner.

"The fool," Kagura said and steered the feather away from the cave and above the clouds. Kagome noticed the tears before Kagura turned away. Not wanting to embarrass Kagura she just kept silent.

Inuyasha and Kikyo emerged from the well, back into their own time. Looking around Kikyo smiled, it was great to finally be back. The air was crisper and cleaner than that of Kagome's time. Inuyasha made their way through the trees back toward the village that she once occupied. Inuyasha had lost the scent back at the well and they decided to go find Kaede and the others before continuing on their journey. When they reached the village, they were greeted by the villagers who created a great commotion. Kaede and the others curious to the noise came out of the hut.

"What is going on here?" asked Kaede pushing through the villagers. She stopped in her tracks at what she saw. They had finally returned but seeing that Kagome was not with them she knew great trouble was brewing.

Kikyo could hear a man in the back of the horde of people, "Whats going on, who is it?"

Inuyasha stood by Kikyo searching the crowd for his friends.

"Little sister, how have you been?" Kikyo asked Kaede.

"Fine, or as much as I can be," she said.

Glancing at Kaede, Kikyo notice the older woman's body looked frailer than it had been before. More wrinkles covered her face and the bones in her hand showed through almost translucent skin. Kikyo also noticed that Kaede hunched more now than she did before.

"And the village, any attacks?" Kikyo asked.

"Protected by barriers the monk and I put up, also the demon slayer and her brother have fought most of the battles since you guys have been gone," Kaede replied, smiling fondly.

"That's good, no other demons have come through here?" asked Kikyo, narrowing her eyes.

"No, but we did feel a great force of energy, one that we felt 10 years ago," said Kaede.

"Hmm, do you know what direction it went?" Kikyo questioned.

"East, I believe," Kaede replied pointing in that direction.

"Where are the others," Inuyasha's questioning voice broke into the conversation.

"Shippo and Rin are here in the villiage and the Monk and Demon slayer went out to search. Kirara and the brother also went out to search," Kaede replied.

"Rin is here?" questioned Inuyasha, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Yes your brother decided it was best she was around her own kind, but he comes by now and then to visit. She has indeed grown into a lovely girl. I fear she will be leaving us soon, for she is to be married to a prince," Kaede said sadly.

"But she is a little girl," Inuyasha said almost outraged.

"Who are you calling a little girl!" said a feminine voice from behind.

Inuyasha turned around to find a full grown woman where Rin should have stood. Rin had long raven black hair and laughing eyes. She was still a little girl to Inuyasha but he was shocked nonetheless.

"Hey Rin," was all he could say. Still being Rin she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"I have missed you guys, where's Kagome?" she asked.

"She was kidnapped," he said placing her aside, "that's why we are here; we came to get Miroku and Sango."

"Oh they should be back soon," said Rin.

A young fox demon suddenly pushed his way through the crowd.

"Shippo is that you?" wondered Inuyasha.

The person standing there was no longer a child but a man. Shippo had long reddish hair pulled into a pony tail high on his head and the clothes he usually wore were now replaced with armor. Shippo now stood as tall as Inuyasha and he was locking his emerald greed eyes with Inuyasha's gold eyes.

"It is about time, where is Kagome?" Shippo said.

"If you were listening twerp, you would have heard me," Inuyasha retorted.

"Look Inuyasha while you were gone I was off training, so now I could beat you up for talking to me like that," Shippo said puffing his chest out.

Inuyasha just glared at him. Kikyo stepped in between the two and quickly answered Shippos question, "Naraku has got her."

"We'll just have to go get her then," said Shippo

"Right" said Inuyasha, nodding his head towards Shippo.

"I'm coming too," said Rin grinning.

"Kagura, where are you taking me?" I asked.

We had been flying for what seemed like hours. I was tired and hungry, with silence I couldn't stand stretching before me. The whole ride the only thing I thought about was Inuyasha and how I was going to get back home to my family. My children, what would my children think? Will everything change when I go home? I mean everything I have is wrapped up into my life as Kai, will it change because of me changing. My heart broke at the thought of losing my children.

"To an old friend of mine; someone you may know," was all Kogura said. This woman was so frustrating. I had to hand it to her though; she was putting her life in danger for me but when I told her so she almost spit in my face.

"I am not doing this for you, so don't even think I am. I am doing it for me, so that I can live a free life," she said and turned back around mumbling something under her breath.

I just gave up talking to her after that. The land was very beautiful, trees grew everywhere and flowers blossomed. The air was clean and the was sunshine warm on my skin.

"We're here," stated Kagura breaking me out of my thoughts.

I leaned forward a little to look over her shoulder and my breath caught in my throat. We were at a castle; I could see people roaming about below us and demons fighting in the courtyard. We landed in a garden behind the castle and I hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I cried as I hit the ground with a thud.

"Get up and follow me," Kagura said walking to a door and going inside.

I hurried after her, rubbing my butt as I went.


	5. The Warrior Miko Emerges

"Ok I am going to say it so I am not haunted by my consious any longer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters or anything related to the manga or anime"

"Good you're finally catching on" Said look a like Rumko Takahashi

"What the crap!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~5~**

As we walked the corridors I could see the servants running around doing whoever's bidding. They carried their heads bent down toward the floor and every time I tried to say hello to them they just ran off. The tapestry on the walls was very beautiful and the rooms I got a glance at where equally beautiful. One of the rooms I saw was decorated in greens and gold's, another in whites and silvers, one in reds and blacks, and the last room in blues and grays. Outside I could hear the victorious cries of the warriors who won in the battles. Inside I heard the whispers of the servants talking about the ruler of the house.

"They say he murdered his brother and that's why he is not around"

"I heard he was marrying a human girl like his father"

"No, that's not true but he did sell her to the prince of the east"

"I heard he has grown a soft heart"

On and on it went until I finally got tired of listening and tuned them out. What was so wrong with a humans any way? I am a human and I am just as powerful as any demon, sometimes more powerful. They would be shocked at how many demons I have killed. Not that I really want to think of that right now. We continued our long walk in silence until we reached a door. Kagura turned to me "Wait here" she said and walked in one of the big wooden doors. I huffed at her and sat down, looking around I saw a great picture of a beautiful white haired demon. She was gorgeous, her hair flowed to the ground and she wore a white kimono. On each side of her face were two purple marks and in the middle of her forehead was a purple crescent moon. It was then that I realized I must be seated in Sesshomaru's castle. Oh no, I had to get out of here, he would kill me just to please himself. I got up and headed back down the hall when a deep silky voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You wench, where do you think you're going" at this I swung around to face the brother that tried to kill me. I took in the sight of him, long flowing silver hair, piercing gold eyes, stature that filled the room and sent my knees shaking. Oh and that big fluffy thing that was always attached to him.

"Do not call me wench, I have a name." I said standing my ground hoping he couldn't sense that I was shaking with fear inside.

"Your name means nothing to me", he said walking towards me with Kagura at his heels. I continued to back away from him but he just kept coming.

"Stop moving away from me wench" I stopped because I was too afraid not to.

Sesshomaru approached me and lifted his hand. I closed my eyes and flinched, awaiting the impact of his wrath but no such impact came. I opened my eyes and Sesshomaru stood there looking at me with a confused look on his face, hand poised in the air. "Why are you so scared wench?"

"Well you did try to kill me at one time Seshomaru" I replied getting uncomfortable at how close he stood.

"You have no cause to be scared; I will not harm my brother's girl" My mouth flew open at this. Sesshomaru is not going to kill me. Something was definitely different here.

"Wait, I am confused"

"I have no interest in killing you, it would not amuse me to kill a weak human as yourself." He said. Ok that was more like the Sesshomaru I knew, now if he could just step back a few then I would be fine. As if reading my thoughts Seshomaru turned on his heels and walked away, Kagura followed; I assumed they wanted me to follow so I ran after them. In what I would only assume was the office, Sesshomaru sat behind a big desk and Kagura stood beside him.

"Sit girl, I need to speak with you" I hurried over to chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Do you want me to send word to my brother that you are here" he asked

"Inuyasha is back here" I asked

"Indeed, I have heard word of his return" he said "He travels with a miko and a fox demon, along with Rin of which I am not too happy" He said

"Oh, well… then maybe not" I said

"If that is your wish" He replied

"Look I just want to go home really, if you could take me back to the well, I would be glad to leave this place and just go home" I said

"That is impossible" He said

"No, it is not, if I came here through the well, I can go back through the well" I said getting angry

"That is true but it is not what I mean, it is impossible because you must defeat Naraku" He said

"Look, I don't have to do anything but go home to my family" I said

"You will do as I tell you to or I will kill you" He said letting his eyes turn red.

"Ok" I said defeated

"Good, I will permit you to stay here and I will send word of your arrival." He said. Silence ensued and I knew this conversation was complete. Just great; escape one prison to be thrown into another. I fumed as I was taken to a white and silver room. Just who does he think he is, ordering me what to do like that? Like I would even know how to beat Naraku anyways, I mean I already tried many times and it seems every time I fail, what can I possibly do that's any different. I sat down on the bed and threw myself back. All I knew was that I had to get home as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we are going the right way" asked Shippo. The question was directed at the half dog demon with his nose to the ground. Said Half demon looked up.

"Of course were going the right way dummy, if we weren't I would know" he said then placing his sniffer back to the ground continued on.

"Well no offense, but I swear we passed that tree over there three times" Shippo said

"What do you know, fox all these trees look the same to me" said Inuyasha now standing up.

"I am telling you, we passed the tree three times"

"And I am telling you we didn't" Said Inuyasha now in Shippo's face

"Stop the fighting you two we have a girl to find." Said Kikyo

"Right" said Rin, now dressed in a warriors uniform. They continued on the trek for awhile before Inuyasha said "someone's coming"

"Do you know who?" Asked Kikyo

"Smells like Naraku" and they all got in battle stance. Inuyasha pulling out his katana, which transformed into a mighty fang, said "If it is him he is in for a world of hurt"

There was a whoosh of wind and Kagura stood before them, "Well hello again"

"Kagura" Inuyasha said with malice

"The one and only" She replied with a bow

"What do you want, here at the bidding of Naraku" spat Inuyasha

"A lot has changed since you went away Inuyasha, the fact is your brother sent me" she replied

"My brother, what does he want with me?" Inuyasha asked

"Simply to tell you that girl is in need of your assistance"

"Kagome is with Sesshomaru" he asked

"Yes at the castle and I was to tell you if you wanted to see her alive you better hurry" she said and extracted a feather from her hair she flew off.

"He better not lay a hand on her or I'll kill him" Inuyasha said to the wind. Turning back to his companions he sheathed his katana.

"We must hurry" said Kikyo

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her Inuyasha, he only says this to get you to hurry" said Rin full of assurance.

"He better not, or I'll have his head" and with that they started their journey toward the west.

---------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, I don't want these stupid clothes" I said to the maid who tried to hand me the blue and silver kimono.

"The lord said that you might like a different set of clothes instead of the ones you have" said the maid backing away from my wrath.

"Oh he did, did he" I took the clothes and stormed down the hall toward Sesshomaru's 'office'. Bursting through the door I threw the clothes on the floor; Sesshomaru looked up at me as if I grew a second head.

"Just what do you think you're doing wench" he asked

"I do not want these clothes; I do not want anything but to go home to my family, got that. I have been here two days now and you won't even let me outside. I am sick and tired of being in this stupid castle with nothing to do but listen to you and Jakken." I yelled

"I thought you might like a change of clothes since the ones you wear reek" He said

"I do not want anything from you, ok, just let me leave" I screamed

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at me with those golden eyes so I stomped my foot and stormed off. I was running down the corridors looking for a way out of this prison. I searched every door I could find until I found the one that led back to the garden. I ran outside and kept running until I reached the woods. I knew not to look behind so I just kept running. My sides hurt and I could hardly breathe. When I felt I was a safe distance from the castle I slowed myself down until I was walking. No way was I going back to that prison, the nerve of that man telling me what to do. He and his brother were more alike than they thought. They both had attitude, they both were bossy, and they both thought they could treat me as their property. Well I was fed up with everything; I just wanted to go home to my family. Kikyo was still alive, they didn't need me to purify the jewel so why was I even here. I kept walking and walking until my feet got sore and it got dark outside. I was beside a river and decided that this was the best place to stay the night. Looking around I found a small hole like area by a tree, made by two thick roots sticking out of the ground. Squeezing in between the two roots, I snuggled down and fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of screams from villagers nearby. I slowly got up and searching the area I could see smoke and fire rising from the sky across the river. I swam myself across and ran in the direction of the screaming and fire until I reached a small village just north of the river. Villagers were running about, I could see people lying on the ground brutally beaten, blood soaking their kimonos. I could smell death above the smoke. I saw a woman running from her hut with her children, I rushed over to her.

"What's going on" I asked

"A demon has gotten into the village, it has attacked our leader, we must leave before it get us." She said frantically

"Where is it now" I asked

"Up beside the main house, where the master lived" she said pointing toward where most the carnage lay sprawled on the ground.

"Thank you" and I ran off toward the area the woman pointed too. As I got closer the smell of decay grew stronger and I almost couldn't bear it. Turning the corner I came face to face with a demon that was twice my size. It had a long scaled body like a snake but it had a face of a human, its sharp teeth and strong jaws were currently munching on one of its victims. I watched as it tilted its head back and swallowed. Unable to watch any longer I went in search of a bow and arrows._ Jackpot _I thought as I saw one sitting against a hut. I ran over and grabbed it and then headed back toward the demon. I didn't have to wait long for the confrontation because the demon crashed through a hut right in front of me. I rolled to the side just in time before it could strike out at me. Bow and arrows still in hand I got to my feet and faced the demon.

"Do you think you can really defeat me human" the demon said venom dripping from the sides of its mouth.

"I know I can defeat you" I said even though I really didn't know but do you think I was going to tell this demon that. I placed an arrow on the bow and fired at the demon but he swerved and the arrow missed.

"Ha-ha all you humans are alike, thinking you can defeat me, but all I'll do is devour you whole" the demon said and then he lunged at me but I jumped to my left and the demons face smashed into the dirt. The demon rose up fast and turned toward me snapping but I was smarter than him and moved before he could get me. I ran around a hut just to have it smash behind me, I quickly darted to my right in and around huts but the demon kept catching up to me smashing every hut I ran by. After awhile it was as if I was running in circles, I realized I couldn't take much more of this. At the last minute I turned aiming my arrow toward the spot where the demon would come barreling through and waited. I was tired of this and always tired of running. In my past I would run or let Inuyasha fight my battles while I just watched, well I was a different girl now and no one was going to make me feel like I was nothing, not Kikyo, not Inuyasha, not his stupid overbearing brother, not Nuraku and definitely not this mindless demon. As the demon came barreling through the hut I let all my emotions and power drain into the arrow; all the hurt, all the fear, all the love, all the anger, everything I had went into the arrow and when I thought it was time I let the arrow go shouting "hit the mark". The arrow shot out with a bright light of swirling pink, black, red, and blue and hit the demon in the head with the arrow shooting straight through the jaw. The demon evaporated before my eyes, with the last howl breaking from its jaws, it was gone, it was done, and I really did it. I defeated a demon on my own. I screamed in delight and jumped up and down. I couldn't believe I really did it. After awhile when my heart calmed down I realized the villagers were starting to surround me.

"You did it Warrior miko" said a young boy

"I want to be just like you" said a little girl clinging to her mother's kimono.

"Thank you miko, we appreciate it greatly" Said an elderly lady

"What is your name miko" A man asked

"Oh I am Kagome" I said

"Oh what a lovely name" another woman said

"How can we repay you warrior miko Kagome" Said the young man

"Nothing, it was nothing; you don't have to repay me. I am just glad I could help is all" I said and they continued to praise me for awhile. After everyone thanked me; I helped them finish putting out the fires and then we buried the dead. Walking towards one of the huts that a generous lady was letting me stay for the night, with children on both sides, I went inside. The children's mother was stirring something over a fire.

"Mmm that smells delicious" I said as my stomach growled.

"It is not quite ready yet, I have some extra clothes over there and there is a hot bath waiting at the main house if you like" She said pointing to a cot in the corner. I ran over and grabbed the green and white garb off of the cot holding them out to inspect them. They looked almost exactly like Kikyo's clothes except the pants were green and not red.

"Thank you so much" I said. I headed out the door and walked the short distance to the main hut. Walking up the steps the new leader greeted me with enthusiasm. "Good day Warrior miko" he said "Thank you again for saving the village"

"It was no problem really, I guess I was just meant to help" I said smiling at him

"Well if we can do anything for you, we will" He said and walked away. The ladies of the house showed me to a room that had a tub of steaming hot water in the corner. I sighed with joy; it was about time I got a bath. What has it been two days since I got a hot bath? I stripped off the hoodie, jeans, and underclothes and slid in the water. I could feel the slime and dirt evaporate as I soaked in the water. I reached over and grabbed the soap, sniffing it I realized it wasn't like the soap at home. It had a slight flower fragrance but not much. I rubbed the soap on my limbs washing away the rest of the dirt and placed the soap back on the stand. Grabbing the shampoo I washed my hair and then ducked underneath the water to cleanse it of the smelly pieces of demon that got stuck there. I sat back up when I thought all was clean and soaked my body until my fingers and toes shriveled like prunes and the water started getting cold. I stood and stepped out of the tub and dried myself off the best I could and put on the miko garb the lady gave me and walked outside. I headed back to the hut where the lady was putting her children to bed.

"I thought something happened to you, I was worried, you were gone so long Warrior Miko" said the mother with her caring mothering eyes, staring at her reminded me of my own mother. I just smiled and sat down. She went over and filled a bowl with dinner and handed it to me and I quickly thanked her.

"Thank you, I am sorry I worried you, I was in the bath for a long time. It felt nice to get a warm bath" I said. The mother looked over and smiled.

"It's fine as long as you're safe" she said sitting down across from me. She watched as her children slept.

"You have beautiful children" I said glancing at them.

"Yes they are a gift from Kami, I love them so much" she said. I could only give her a sad smile as I thought about my own two children at home. What were they doing right now? Where were they at, were they happy, sad, or lonely? Thinking of the pain that constricted my heart I wondered how a mother could ever give up her children or be away from them more than a day. Setting my bowl aside I climbed into my cot and fell asleep and dreamed of my children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, my first review!!!

Thank you so much Trillion for the review. I know I am really horrible at my grammer but sadly have no one to proof read it for me before I post it. Sometimes I type too fast and even proof reading for myself,miss errors. Thank you so so much. I am glad you liked the story, this will definitly give me a reason to continue to write the story so thank you. Please everyone read and review it does go a long way.


	6. Help in a time of need

I just wanted to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story but if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~6~**

"What the hell do you mean she's gone" screamed Inuyasha to a stoic Sesshomaru.

"It's exactly as I said, your wench deserted the castle" Sesshomaru replied

"And you just let her go like that, why did you not try and stop her" Inuyasha yelled

"And tell me again Hanyou how keeping your wench in line is my problem" Sesshomaru said stepping up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not back down, he would never back and ten years would not change that fact. Inuyasha stood his ground and glared at his older brother. Grabbing his sheathed katana with his left hand just in case Sesshomaru tried anything, Inuyasha moved closer to him until they were face to face.

"If anything has happened to her I swear I will destroy you"

"You brother could not hurt me if you tried" Sesshomaru said with distaste, raising one of his clawed hands. You could hear the room crackle with tension as the two brothers glared at each other.

"Enough" yelled Kikyo with as much force that the two brothers turned their eyes toward her "we do not have time for this, we must find the girl"

Neither brother moved an inch; they both stood their ground ready to lash out at the other if a move was made. Inuaysha finally backed down with regret, he hated to show his weaknesses but there was no other way and Kikyo was right, time was not on their side.

"I don't have time for this" Inuyasha said masking his regret with anger "we need to find Kagome and the jewel"

"It is just like you to listen to a human little brother" said Sesshomaru turning toward his desk.

"What did you just say" Inuyasha asked

"You heard me, now leave I am done with your trivial pursuits" Seshomaru said

"This isn't a game Sesshomaru, the world as we know is in danger" said Shippo

"Then go find your wench but I won't lift a claw to help you" he said

"Let's go, we won't find anything else here" said Kikyo and they all turned to leave when Sesshomaru addressed Rin.

"Rin, you must stay here" he said

"I am going to help find Kagome lord Sesshomaru" she said defiance in her voice

"You dare defy me after all I have given you" Sesshomaru said

"I am not a little girl anymore, I have grown up and you will not tell me what to do anymore" she said

"Rin you're pushing it" whispered Shippo

"Fine do as you will but I warn you, I will not be there to pick up the pieces" he said and with a flick of his wrist dismissed the group from his sight.

--------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------------

I was awaken the next morning by the sound of children's laughter and almost forgot where I was at. Opening my eyes I sat up and started laughing at the sight before me. Four little children all dressed in their parents clothing were acting out the scene from last night. The two little girls had makeshift bows and arrows, and the little boys were acting the parts of the demon.

"Take that filthy demon" said the younger girl as she shot her pretend arrow at the little boy. The little 'demon' boy fell over acting dead. The other children noticed I was awake and ran over to me.

"Good morning warrior miko" the children said in chorus.

"Well good morning to you" I replied

"We were pretending we were you and we beat the demon just like you did" one of the little girls said.

"You did?" I asked feigning shock

"Yeah, and we are going to be just like you someday" the other little girl said.

"How do you become a Miko" the little girls asked in union

"With lots of practice" came the answer from the doorway. I looked up and the children's mother was standing there. "Now you children run along and play" she said shooing them out the door.

"So what are your plans Warrior miko" asked the mother

"You know, I am not sure at this moment, I do know I am ready to go home. As much as I hate to leave, there are people waiting for me" I said

"We'll be sad to see you leave but we all understand" she said. I rose from where I was sitting and walked over to her grabbing her hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I will never forget your kindness" I told her

"No it is I who will not forget you miko" she said and without saying anything else she let my hand fall and walked out the door. I grabbed my make shift bag full of my clothes along with the bow and arrows that the leader of the village gave to me after defeating the demon and followed the woman out the door. When I got outside the whole village was waiting for me. "Thank you again" they shouted as I walked toward the edge of the village. The children laughed while they followed me and a few older men also followed me. When I reached the edge of the village one of the older men stopped me.

"Warrior miko, where do you go" he asked

"Home" I replied

"Would you do me a favor before you go" he said. I nodded my head for him to continue. "My son kensuki, he was but 17 when he went south to fight the war, but he has not returned, will you find him for me" He asked

I do not suppose it would hurt to help search for this mans son, even though most likely he has died. In actuality I really didn't know where I was going, weather it was north, south, east, or west. What I did know was not to cross back over the river to Sesshomaru's area; no doubt someone was looking for me.

"Yes I will look for your son." I said. The man grabbed my hand and bowed his head thanking me repeatedly. I waved one last time to everyone and turned toward the woods. This was going to be a long journey; especially since I didn't have any company with me this time. It was so much easier as a teenager to travel this area with my friends laughing beside me. Inuyasha always kept my mind occupied, he would say something to me and we would argue. It was so childish but I look back now and think that maybe he knew I missed home and wanted to keep me distracted. Either that or he was just a really big jerk. I hoped that whatever my reason was for being here I could accomplish it soon. I had to get home to my family but would Inuyasha come home with me? No, probably not because he had Kikyo now, what would he want with me. I made my way through the woods very aware of my surroundings. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining down through the leaves in the trees, casting light on the little animals that scampered about. Different colored flowers bloomed in full blossoms around the area. Here and there the ceiling of leaves and branches gave way to beautiful blue skies. I could hear the birds singing in the trees and I spotted butterflies fluttering about. This place was indeed beautiful but it still was not home. This was nature at its best but there were not any other humans besides me and it made me feel like a trespasser. I walked in the peacefulness of nature for awhile just listening to the sounds around me, not thinking of anything really, when an eerie silence fell over the woods. A once peaceful and alive wood now felt dead and too quiet to my simple human ears. Cocking my head to the side I tried to listen harder but only silence assaulted my ears. I tuned into my spiritual powers but could not feel an evil presence anywhere near me. If anything it was very far away. Still being cautious I continued on my path through the woods but I still had a sick feeling in my stomach as if something was out there watching and waiting.

-------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~---------------------------------------------------

"She came through this way I can still get her scent but it is faint" said Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"I can smell her too but it's almost as if she disappeared" said Shippo stopping by a large rock.

Though the group had been searching for Kagome all day, they still could not find her. Inuyasha had tracked the smell this far but it was almost as if someone was trying to cover it up.

"I don't understand, she wouldn't have just disappeared" said Rin

"No someone is covering or masking her scent somehow" said Kikyo who was inspecting the area. Kikyo bent down towards the ground inspecting it closely. Yes there it was, in the dirt were small foot shaped indents. Kikyo followed the prints to a tree and then walked toward the river.

"What are you doing Kikyo" inquired Inuyasha

"There are footprints that lead to the river and then disappear, do you think your miko crossed" Kikyo said

Inuyasha sniffed the air some more and turned toward Kikyo" There is a village" he pointed north "that way, I can smell graveyard dirt and ash as if there was a fire recently."

"Then we must hurry, that is probably where the girl went" said Kikyo. Without any more words Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and leapt over the river with Shippo and Rin not too far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling continued to grow in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know if I should run or call out whoever was watching me. I continued to walk the same way I was walking but I kept looking over my shoulder every time a twig snapped or there was a rustle of the trees. This was really starting to get on my nerves. Continuing my walk I silently called the demon out; I just wanted to get the confrontation over with so I could go on with my journey. With my luck, it was some hungry demon that ate human flesh. Or wanted to take me as a slave, who knew, demons could be so unpredictable. I remember one time Inuyasha and I had to fight a boar demon but it wanted me as its bride. Just the thought sent shivers up my spine, eeww, so gross. Being my natural clumsy self I wasn't watching what lay on the ground as I walked and I stumbled on a rock protruding from the earth and fell hitting the ground hard. I bent over rubbing my ankle, it didn't seem to be sprained, but it was going to hurt to walk on it again.

It was then that the demon struck out at me. Just like a fricken demon to attack me when I was weak. Thick brown roots came shooting from the ground around me, spraying dirt around. The dirt hit me in the face and I covered my eyes to stop the particles from getting in them. The ground vibrated underneath me as the roots sprung forth around me. My bow had fallen from my shoulder when I had tripped and now lay on one of the thick roots. I leaned to grab it but a root grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me in the air. Pulling me towards the things mouth or what I thought was a mouth, whatever it was I couldn't really tell. The thing made some kind of guttural noise and all I could do was scream. Out of the corner of my peripherals I saw a flash of brown and black and I was falling just as fast towards the roots below me. I heard the demon make a noise that sounded like a scream. Roots started to follow the black and brown blur, which seemed to evade it's every move. The blur was darting from root to root in quick succession do avoid the knife like roots. It took me a minute before I got my senses back enough to try and move. I started making my way over the thick roots towards my bow but one of the roots grabbed my foot and hauled me back. It started to slowly drag me back towards the middle where the 'mouth' was at and I dug my fingers and hands into the roots struggling to get away. I felt a whoosh of wind behind me and as I turned I saw the black and brown blur running past me and then my foot was free. I scrambled over the roots avoiding the ones that struck out at me and clambered over to my bow. Picking it up with shaking hands I took my stance, grabbing a bow from the quiver I placed it on the bow.

"I have had about enough of you" I said and pulling back on the string making it tight, I called upon my spiritual power and let the arrow fly.

---------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~-----------------------------------------------

"She looks like the warrior miko" the villagers whispered

"Is it her sister" one said

"Look at that hanyou with her, pitiful for a pretty girl to be with the likes of him" another said

"Mommy, Mommy, look at his ears can I go touch them" said a little girl pointing toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled under his breath. These people would never change. _I wish I was back in Kagome's time, _he thought, _at least there I had the spell to protect me. _Inuyasha glanced over to Kikyo who seemed to be ignoring the whispers and conversation around her. Then again maybe she couldn't hear them. Shippo and Rin walked beside each other in deep conversation also ignoring what was going on around them. From her laughing eyes and wide smile, you could tell that Rin was a girl in love. Shippo wore the same sappy smile on his face as well. _Did it escape his brother's attention that those two are in love_ Inuyasha thought. It would be just like him to overlook something like that. It just wasn't in his nature. _Then again I was also blind at one time to the love that was right in front of me_. Inuyasha conjured up memories of Kagome. Kagome and her smiling face turned toward him. The way she used to lay her head on his shoulder, how she use to snuggle close to him when he carried her on his back, the way she clung to him when he let his demon come out. _She never did give up on me_ he thought. He looked toward Kikyo, yes Kikyo was the first one to love him but she never loved him the way Kagome did. She wanted him to become human where as Kagome loved him for what he was; demon and all. _I will always love Kikyo because of what she did for me in those times but Kagome is the one I truly want _he thought.

Some of the villagers went into their houses at the sight of the group, avoiding them and the problems they surly brought with them. Others were bold enough to stay and whisper to others about the hanyou, miko, young girl, and kitsune. The group was stopped by an older gentleman that had ceased his work on one of the huts he was helping rebuild.

"Miko, what's your purpose in our village" he asked

Kikyo answered the man "we are looking for a girl that might have passed through here, It is urgent that we find her"

"Many people pass through this village miko" he said evading the question. _The young warrior miko who passed through here seemed as if she was running from something, could this group be the one she was running from_, He thought silently

"Yes but this girl was a fellow miko, she looks like me but is dressed in different clothes"

The gentleman not wanting to bring harm to the warrior miko decided to direct the group to a different path. "ahh, yes she did pass through here awhile ago. She said she was headed north I believe to a village there"

"Are you sure" Kikyo said

"Yes quite sure" The man said hoping the miko wouldn't catch on.

"Thank you very much for your information" Kikyo said and they walked away from the man towards the woods. After they were a distance away the kistune spoke up.

"Do you believe him" He asked

"No I could smell that lie a mile away" Scoffed Inuyasha

"Yes I detected the lie also but why would he lie to us" Kikyo asked

"Beats me" said Inuyasha

"I caught her smell all through the village but it was faint, just like at the river." Said Inuyasha

"Where do we go from here" asked Rin

"I think we should head back to our village and meet up with the others" said Shippo

"I agree, there is not much we can do, not knowing which way she went" said Kikyo

"Well you guys go back I am going to stay out here and continue to search" said Inuyasha. Kikyo saw the look that crossed over his face before it vanished. She went over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her Inuyasha, but we need to see what the others found out"

The others agree and had to almost drag a reluctant Inuyasha away.

----------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------------

The arrow shot forth with an almost blinding burst of light. The same multicolored light I defeated the other demon with. It hit the demon in the middle and the light spread like wildfire through out its body; disintegrating the roots all the way to the tips until nothing was left. I was left standing on solid green earth, my chest rising and falling with every breath I took in and pushed out.

"Awe Kagome you're no fun at all" said a familiar deep voice. "It was just getting good too"

The black and brown blur I saw earlier had slowed to a stop and was standing off to the side. His dark locks hung loose, no longer held in a ponytail, and slightly curled at the ends. The band that once graced his head was no where to be found and the body that was once a young man's body was now filled out more. His arms and legs where more muscled and he still wore the clothing he had when I last seen him. I watched as the Goraishi vanished from his claw. Kouga's blue eyes stared back at me as he was waiting for something, what I had no clue.

"Wow Kagome you definitely grew up" he said as his eyes appraised my body.

I could feel the blush creep in as it always did when I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe I was really seeing Kouga after all these years. After the one battle he disappeared and I left never to see him again. Well that is until now.

"You did too" I said, words not really forming on my lips.

"Still with that mutt" he asked

"Huh" was my only reply. Kouga walked up to me.

"Hey what's wrong, that demon didn't scare you did it. You really took care of it ya know. I have never seen you like that, all fury and light. I could have handled it ya know." He said I just stared into his blue eyes.

"Wow I can't believe it is really you" I finally said after a long pause. I reached out my hand to touch his armor to see if I wasn't delirious. My hand glided over the metal and it almost made me jump.

"Yup here in the flesh; what ya doing all by your self out here anyway" He asked with concern.

"I …um… well actually it is a long story" I stated. I pulled my hand away and stepped back. Grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows that fell to the ground, I slung the quiver over my shoulder.

"Hey it's ok, we can go back to the cave and you can tell me all about it. Wait till Ginta and Hakkaku see you they won't believe their eyes." he said excited "And do I have a surprise for you"

I just turned to him and smiled. It was good to be in the company of a friend again and to have someone there for you when you needed them, was definitely a gift.

I looked out over the ruined landscape of once beautiful and peaceful forest and sighed. The land was in ruins but hopefully with time it would build and repair itself back to the original. I went to take a step and the pain from my ankle made me gasp. I doubled over and lifting the hem of my pant leg, inspected the ankle. It was swollen and bruised, so the not so sprained ankle, was indeed sprained. I let out a groan of defeat and Kouga came over to investigate.

"That looks really bad" he said

"Ya think" I replied sarcastically

"yeah" he said not catching on

"I won't be able to walk on it for a couple days" I said

"That's ok, like I said you are welcome to stay at my cave, I will carry you there" he said and before I could protest, hoisted me into his arms and took off running. I yelped when my grip on his armor almost slip and herd kouga say "You better hold on tight"

"You're fast" I said gripping harder onto the armor and fur

"Even without the shards, I am still the fastest wolf demon there is" The scenery whipped past us in a blur, but I could make out the sunset on the horizon and turned my head into the armor with a smile on my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok here is the 6th chapter I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. This has to be my favorite chapter so far.


	7. Into the wolf den

**Just like to say I do not own Inuyasha but in my dreams I do!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~7~**

Inuyasha had suggested they set up camp for the night since it was getting too dark to travel. The group found a little clearing in the woods and stopped to set up camp. Rin and Shippo were off gathering wood for a fire which left Kikyo and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha was still mad about going back to the village and refused to talk to anyone. Kikyo was contemplating a way to find the girl and beat Naraku. So silence ensued as the two lost souls delved in their thoughts.

The light of the day was slowly disappearing as the sun set behind the trees, Inuyasha was sitting on a thick branch looking out over the forest. He could hear the laughter of Shippo and Rin as they searched for and gathered the wood. He could also hear every intake of breath that Kikyo took. This was really getting on his nerves, just sitting here doing nothing, when Kagome could be out there in danger. If only there was a way to get to her before nothing serious happened. Inuyasha ignoring everything around him entertained the thought of all the ways he would kill Naraku.

-------------

Kikyo watched Inuyasha from under her eyelashes. She watched as many expressions crossed his face; sadness, anger, love, determination, all of which he would never talk about. One time, Kikyo had envisioned those looks were there for her but she now realized otherwise. The girl was the reason these expressions crossed his face and it tore her on the inside. _At one time he had loved me_ she thought sadly. Nothing would have changed if Naraku hadn't been involved. Everything was his fault and it was up to the girl to beat him, Kikyo just didn't have the power anymore. It was her destiny all along to purify the jewel but the girl needed to realize it on her own. If they reached her before Naraku did, that could very well be accomplished. The evening air blew through the trees and Kikyo watched as it blew Inuyasha's hair across his face and she thought of the past.

-------------

"Rin you are so clumsy sometimes" said Shippo as he dropped the wood he was carrying on the ground beside a sprawled out Rin. He reached out a hand to give her assistance from the ground.

"I am not clumsy" she protested as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Yeah and I am not a fox demon" he said letting go of her hand

Rin just giggled and started picking up the wood that was thrown about when she tripped. Shippo went over and picked up his pile of fire wood and walked over to Rin.

"So when are you going to tell him" asked Shippo

"You know I can't, not yet anyway" She said

"Rin the wedding is scheduled a month from now, you have to tell him soon" said the kitsune.

"I know; I am scared is all" she said looking down as they walked back to camp.

"I know he is hard headed sometimes but listen, if you don't tell him I will" Shippo said with determination.

"No, it is my place to tell him" said Rin and lapsed into silence as they neared the camp

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had already disappeared as Kouga and I neared a ridge of mountains. Now when I looked up, only stars adorned the sky. Kouga hopped from ledge to ledge holding me tight, presumably so I wouldn't fall to my death on the rocks below. It didn't take us long to reach the mouth of a cave. Looking around; I realized I didn't remember this cave as the place where Kouga had stayed. It seemed bigger somehow, like it grew on its own but that was impossible. Caves couldn't grow, could they?

Kouga gently set me back on my feet and I just took in my surroundings. It was still beautiful in the mountains. We were closer to the stars, and if I stepped to the ledge I could look over the entire land. I couldn't help but think of Inuyasha and how we used to travel these areas together.

"Beautiful isn't it" asked Kouga, interrupting my thoughts

"Was this my surprise" I asked him

"No, the surprise is in the cave"

"Oh" I replied. A chilly night air blew around us whipping my hair into my face. This chill sent shivers through my body that did not go unnoticed by Kouga.

"Hey lets get you inside" he urged placing his strong hand on the small of my back and leading me into the cave.

The smell that assaulted my senses screamed wolf. The smell itself did not stink but it was a wild and untamed smell that one would only associate with a wolf. As we got closer to the base of the cave I could hear people talking, laughing, and oddly snoring. The closer we got, the brighter it got, and I could make out figures up ahead. From the looks of it there were nearly 50 to 100 wolf demons residing in the cave. I hid myself behind Kouga as we walked, wanting to avoid the curious stares of the demons while following the rules. Kouga was leader of this pack and any humans or lesser demons followed him. If they didn't it could be seen a challenge to authority. That was the rules of the pack and they were very strict about them. I could remember this from before when Kouga first kidnapped me. I could really only smile at the memory because that was also when Kouga confessed that he loved me. The things we do when we are young.

As we got closer to the group, many of the wolf demons greeted Kouga. He just nodded an acknowledgement and continued forward. Kouga made a left turn into another branch of the cave and picked up his pace. I almost tripped just to keep up. In the distance I could hear two very familiar voices.

"Hey, stop that" said Ginta

"Get this runt off me" Replied Hakkaku

Kouga led us into what I would assume as his den and my eyes widened and a smile lit up my face as I took in the scene before me. Ginta was struggling on the floor with a small wolf child biting at his arm and Hakkaku was struggling to grab another wolf pup off of his back.

"I leave you two alone and look what happens" said Kouga startling the two other demons from their struggles. They both looked up startled.

"Hey Kouga, when did you get back" asked Ginta nervously

"I just got here, hand over my son before I bite you myself" replied Kouga plucking the pup from Ginta

"Oh Kouga we were just having fun" said Hakkaku

"Yeah and I bet little Ayame here really appreciates it" Said Kouga grabbing the little girl pup from Hakkaku's back. Hakkaku just gave Kouga a look of relief before plopping himself down cross legged on the ground.

"Really Kouga we were just playing a game" said Ginta

"Sure, whatever" The children were currently grabbing tightly to Kouga's fur and armor and Kouga laughed at the two, ignoring everything else in the room. I watched in awe as the trio greeted one another. Never would I have imagined Kouga with pups of his own.

"Kagome" questioned a puzzled Hakkaku. I turned my head toward him and smiled

"KAGOME" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in union. They both got up and ran towards me.

"Hey guys" I said

"Wow, where have you been" asked Ginta

"Yeah last time we saw you was when you shot that other miko" said Hakkaku

The excitement caused by the two demons caught the attention of the children's along with their smiling father's and they made their way back to where I stood.

The two demons were bombarding me with questions when Kouga interrupted.

"Enough" said Kouga.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly shut their mouths and backed away.

"This Kagome is your surprise" he said motioning towards the pups

"This little guy here is Kazuhiko" and he patted the young boy pup on the head. The little boy smiled, showing his fangs. Kazuhiko looked like a smaller version of what his father used to look like. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a brown band around his head. The boys blue eyes shone with happiness as he turned towards me. He looked to be about the age of six or seven. He stood about as tall as my waist and his arms, although toned, were very thin as were his legs. I laughed as he crossed his arms and spread his feet apart like Kouga used to do.

"And this little girl is Ayame" Kouga put a hand on her shoulder but she just turned away. She seemed almost shy but I could see how she tensed up at her name. From what I could see the little girl wore white fur and had reddish brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She looked to be about eight years old. Her feminine but frail fingers dug into her father's furs and she did not glance at me once. I noticed a purple flower adorned her hair and my smile faltered. _What happened to their mother _I wondered _there is no doubt Ayame is the children's mother, but where could she be at._

"Well hello" I said squatting down in front of them. Kazuhiko just stared and Ayame never looked at me. Kouga noticed the tenseness in the children.

"Well, I know I just got back but it is time for bed" this brought a groan from the two children.

"Aww dad" they said in union

"Eh, I don't want to hear it, off to bed with you two" he said leading them towards the door we just came through. Before following the children he leaned over and whispered in my ear "I'll be back and then we can talk, alone". His warm breath tickled my ear and that word 'alone' sent the butterflies in my stomach frantically fluttering. I nodded my head not really knowing what I agreed to and he walked off after his children.

"So how have you been" I asked the other demons

"Great" said Hakkaku

"So what brings you here" asked Ginta

"Well it is actually a long story but I was pulled through the well again" I replied placing myself on the ground.

"Oh, its just cuz you disappeared and Kouga did try and look for you" said Ginta

"Yeah but he found Ayame instead" said Hakkaku

"Yeah, I figured that much out but where is she" I asked. A look of deep sadness crossed their faces. Ginta was the one to reply.

"She was killed by a demon"

"How" I asked curious hoping I wasn't being too nosy

"A year ago we were attacked by a group of demons who wanted our mountains, Kouga commissioned a group of warriors, plus himself, to go avenge our fallen people. Ayame refused to let Kouga go alone without her because she knew it was too dangerous and felt if her mate died she would die along with him. Kouga refused of course but Ayame would not listen. She hid herself until they reached the group of demons that attacked. Kouga was taking out demon after demon with the Garaishi but failed to notice the one that was attacking from behind. Ayame, protecting her mate, threw herself between Kouga and the attack, and it killed her on the spot." Explained Hakkaku

"So she sacrificed herself for Kouga" I said remembering all the times I had done the exact thing to protect Inuyasha, except I was still alive.

"Yes and Kouga took it out on the demons, he ripped them all to shreds for what they did" said Ginta

"But he didn't stop there, he continued on killing off all the demons even associated with that group" said Hakkaku

"That's where he was going today, he heard one of the leaders fled to the west, and he wanted to go after him." Continued Ginta

"Oh" was all I could mutter. There was an ache in my chest for the children who lost a mother and for a man who lost his mate.

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyahsa watched the trio below as Shippo and Rin tried to get the fire started. Rin was trying so hard to be of help but he could tell she was just getting in the way. He heard Shippo mutter a curse that no one but Inuyasha could hear.

"Rin just let me do it" said an aggravated Shippo

"I can do it, Kaede has taught me how to do many things" Rin protested

"I don't deny that fact but if you keep doing what you're doing your going to set your self on fire again" argued Shippo

Rin just ignored him and continued to rub the flint together. The spark landed on her sleeve and caught fire instantly.

"Damn it," said Shippo and quickly smothered the fire with one of the blankets he had grabbed from the ground, "I told you to stop it" he said glaring at Rin

"And I told you that I can do this just give me a minute" she said snatching her wrist away once the fire was put out.

"Let me look at it" Shippo ordered grabbing at her arm. Rin held it to her chest.

"It's fine" she said

"I said let me look at it" Shippo said grabbing her arm and holding it close to inspect it

"See I told you it was fine" she said looking away. Inuyasha could see the glistening of her eyes as the moon light reflected from the tears that were sure to fall. This display brought back memories of himself and Kagome and how he over reacted to her injuries. Well he wouldn't call it over reacting, after all she was only human, and humans got hurt more than demons or half demons like him. He watched as Kikyo walked over to the girl and placed her hands on Rins wrist. There was a small glow beneath her hand before she silently removed her hand and walked away. Rin stared at her wrist and then at the woman who walked away.

"Thank you" Rin muttered before placing herself on her makeshift bed. Shippo had got the fire started and now was lying in his bed and Kikyo he noticed was watching the fire. After he was sure the Kitsune and girl was asleep he hooped down from the tree and made his way toward Kikyo.

--------------------

Kikyo listened as she heard Inuyasha's approach. She knew this conversation was coming and knew what she was going to say.

"Kikyo we need to talk" Kikyo looked over at the grown hanyou and gave a weak smile

"Alright Inuyasha talk" she said

"10 years ago you came to me in those woods hoping Kagome would see us" He stated

"Yes, what is your point" said Kikyo

"Why, why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked

"She is not supposed to be here" replied Kikyo

"If that's the case why would the well let her through"

"Listen well, and listen carefully Inuyasha, because I am going to say this once. Midoriko foresaw everything that was going to happen involving the Shikon no Tama. She saw how humans and demons would battle over it for the power that lay with in. She saw our destiny and she saw the girl of the future. She knew who the right person to purify the jewel was and she also knew the events that would bring about that purification. It was the 10 years ago Kagome was pulled through the well to set you free, that was her destiny, that was what Midoriko foresaw and Midoriko let it happen. However Kagome was suppose to go home but refused and stood by your side. When I was resurrected Midoriko turned to me for the purification because the girl was not strong enough at that time but I had failed. When I died in your arms that night I woke up in Midoriko's cave. She told me to come to you and tell you to get the girl to go back home because that was the only way the jewel would ever be purified. Midoriko did not tell me anything else, so I came to you and the girl saw us. All except for Naraku following Kagome through the well, the plan worked."

"Keh, but why did we have to make every one forget" asked Inuyasha

"Because pain hurts the heart, do you really think that girl would have survived and moved on without coming to hate you? We had to make her forget everything so she could grow and with making her forget we had to make the others forget as well" said Kikyo

Inuyasha gained some understanding but there was still something in the back of his head telling him to question further "but why did we have to wait ten years just to have her remember, I mean she would have forgiven me, she always did"

Kikyo sighed "Look Inuyasha, I did not feel a threat when we came to her world. At the time I didn't know what I was supposed to do ok, I couldn't feel Naraku therefore he was not a threat. And the girl wouldn't have understood and neither would her family. Do you really honestly think that she would have forgiven you or you would have noticed her with me still alive?" she asked

Inuyasha pondered this a moment "Your right" he said but Kikyo could tell from the look in his eyes that there was still some things that were bugging him. She watched as he rose and resumed his place on the branch in the tree. She sighed in relief, he would question her more but for now she was safe.

------------------------

Ginta and Hakkaku were in the middle of telling a hilarious story of Kouga and the time when he was left to care for the children when Ayame had to go visit the north for treaty negotiations.

"And he peed right in his face" said Hakkaku falling back and laughing on the ground.

My sides were hurting from laughing so hard at the thought of Kouga holding a writhing new born pup named Kazuhiko, who shot pee on Kouga.

"You should have seen his face it was like this" said Ginta showing me a horrified yet scared expression of what Kouga must have looked like. Visioning Kouga doing this made me laugh harder and I grabbed my sides from the pain.

"What's so funny" said a voice from behind us and we quickly stopped our laughing

"Oh Kouga we were just telling Kagome of a time when you had to watched the kids" said Ginta.

"I don't see how me watching my kids are so funny" he said. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at a wolf standing in defiance and couldn't help but laugh again. Just the imagery was enough and my laughing got Hakkaku and Ginta laughing. Kouga just blurted out "What" and it made us laugh harder.

"Ok that's enough you guys" said Kouga "scram, I need to talk with Kagome"

The laughter died on my lips at the sound of me and Kouga being alone and the nervousness that attacked me earlier, returned in full force.

"Ok Kouga" said Ginta getting up, Hakkaku followed but they turned around to tell me good bye. "See ya later kagome"

"Yeah it's good to have you back" and with that they turned and walked out the way me and Kouga had walked in earlier. There was a couple minutes of silence and I used that time to try and bury the nervousness and thought I succeeded when Kouga spoke up.

"So you know huh" he asked

"Know what" I asked

"About Ayame and that I chose her"

"Yes, I could tell, your daughter looks like her" I said

"Yes" was all he said looking away, probably remembering a time in the past.

"Did they tell you what happened" he said turning his heavy blue gaze back at me

"Yes, I'm sorry" I said fidgeting with my sleeves

"It was just like her to think of me before herself, it was always like her" he said sadly "She was a great woman"

"Yes she was" I replied

"Do you remember how she said we met and when I made that promise?"

"Yes" I replied pausing for a moment "It was the night of the lunar rainbow"

"Yes, the second night we met was also on the night of a lunar rainbow" he said sitting down in front of me. "I had been out looking for you after your friends said you and Inuyasha just disappeared when I came across Ayame. She was fighting a bear demon and just when the bear was about to slice into her with his claws I killed it. After that I picked her up and carried her to my cave, where she could heal. Before we entered the cave she glanced up at the sky and smiled, when I looked up I saw the rainbow in the night sky and remembered my vow. Those two weeks were the roughest trying to get her healed because she constantly argued with me but eventually she healed and when it was time for her to leave I couldn't let her go." He finished and looked away again and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said wanting to ease his pain away. It was my fault again for his pain and I could never forgive myself.

"Sorry for what, it wasn't your fault she died" he said looking back at me

"Yes but maybe if I hadn't left you wouldn't have had to endure this pain in the first place" I said looking down

Kouga grabbed my hands and placed them between his "Kagome, if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have met Ayame and had my pups. Those times with Ayame and my pups are the happiest memories I have"

We didn't talk for awhile after that, each of us lost in our own memories.

"Well anyway it's in the past and it's getting late, why don't we bed down for the night and then catch up in the morning ok" said Kouga interrupting the silence.

"Ok where do I sleep" I asked

"In here of course" My eyes grew wide and almost made Kouga smile

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't endanger your woman hood, I'll be sleeping out in the main cave with the others"

At this I snorted "My woman hood was extinct long ago Kouga" and the look that crossed Kouga's face at what I said had me smiling.

"There are extra furs in the corner if you get cold" with that he waved/saluted me and was out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his tree while the others were asleep below. He thought of Kagome as he looked at the moon and thought that maybe where ever she is at, she is looking at the moon too and they would be together in that moment of time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had snuck past the sleeping wolves to venture out into the night air. Thankfully remembering an extra pelt, she wrapped it around herself tighter as the cold night air blew around her. Staring at the moon she wondered if Inuyasha was out there staring at the moon too and if he was then they would be together in that moment of time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok There it is, hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it!!**


End file.
